Final Fantasy X: Journey
by Fading Dream
Summary: **COMPLETE** Although it is the end of this chapter, do not hold in your joyful laughter.
1. The Day

Final Fantasy X:  Journey

            This . . . this is my story.  I don't care if it's the Eternal Calm, evil will still reign in this world.  You can't have peace without there being darkness somewhere lurking, waiting to be defeated so that light will take control once again.  People—no, enemies you thought were gone from this world will arise again, more powerful and more ruthless than before.  I know this; understand this.  I will stop them.  

            I will prove to the world that I am my father's daughter.

*          *            *

            "Yuna . . . We really should be going."  Lulu's voice carried over the Farplane to where Yuna stood quietly; staring at the image of the man she had fallen in love with, and was still in love with to this day.  She turned, slowly, to face Lulu, brushing away a tear.

            "I'm ready," she said.

            At 33, High Summoner Lady Yuna didn't look that much different from the girl she'd been when she defeated Sin to bring the Eternal Calm.  Yes, her hair was a little different, her face a little older.  Her dress was plain and simple:  purple, white, with a little gold here and there.

            Lulu smiled softly, understanding. "The celebration's about to begin."

            Yuna nodded, feeling a sharp pain of sadness grip on her heart.  Nine years, she thought.  Nine years since she'd lost her one tie to Tidus, her only and true love.

            And now it was time to celebrate what would have been—should have been—the joyous sixteenth birthday of that precious, affectionate, lost tie.

            The tie that had been stolen away before she could become the person people knew she would one day be . . .

The one who would govern the light over darkness.

*          *            *

            "Yunie!" Rikku's still-girlish voice cut through the air like a knife.  Yuna turned just in time to be caught in a bone-crushing hug by her cousin.

            "Hello, Rikku," Yuna said, smiling at her happiness and wrapping her arms around her, squeezing lightly.  Though still loud and opinionated, Rikku just couldn't be ignored.

            Rikku pulled away to arm's length, hands on Yuna's shoulders, her eyes serious and searching in Yuna's own. "Are you okay?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to study Yuna better.

            "I'm fine.  I just . . ." Yuna broke off; tears were silently beginning to slide down her cheeks.  Rikku, too, started crying along with Yuna.  It was hard for all them to live through this day.  

            "I—I wish—" But Yuna couldn't finish her sentence.  Together, she and Rikku went to their knees, clinging to each other and sobbing for their loss.

            Quietly, and sadly, Wakka watched them, hugging and holding Lulu, who was also crying, however, without a sound escaping her.  It was so hard; so painful.

            Yuna suddenly stopped, brushing away her tears. "It's time," she said breathlessly, pushing herself to her feet.  She looked out over the balcony at the sun, only halfway up in the sky.

            "I have to address the people.  They're waiting." Yuna said, looking now out at the sea, where the blitzball dome stood, imminently.  "And I'm not going to make them wait any longer."

            Rikku nodded, and stood as well, following Yuna's gaze and knowing what Yuna wanted to hear. "And then we can all come back here and watch the . . . watch the movies."

            "Yes," Yuna agreed, "we'll watch the movies."

            —

            "Peoples of Spira, I welcome you.  Though I would like to tell you how happy I am today, I know and you know in your hearts that I cannot.  We all know why . . ." Yuna continued with her speech, unaware of what she was really saying.

            Her guardians, Wakka and Lulu, stood slightly behind her and to the side, studying her.  Rikku stood to the other side, looking out over the full stands.  She could hear some people crying out there, morning the loss of the one they were celebrating for.

            "Buun Oihea1," she whispered.

            Yuna suddenly stopped speaking, and dropped to her knees.  All at once, Lulu leapt forward.  The crowd silenced, watching and praying for Yuna to stand and finish.  Some hoped for her to cry, to let it all out.  She'd been too strong; she needed to release.

            "I'll be fine," Yuna told Lulu, who backed away.  Yuna regained her composure and finished her speech in a hollow, dead sort of tone.

            "I would like—like to thank you one more time for coming.  This is hard for everyone.  But please, just . . . Just remember her, and don't forget her."

            Zanarkand had never been so gloomy or mute.

            —

            Yuna sat down in the big, comfortable chair Lulu had insisted she take.  Lulu and Wakka seated themselves on the sofa while Rikku set up the first movie sphere for them to view.  The lights went out and Rikku nestled herself on the floor, wondering if they'd think it was odd if she sprawled out like she wanted to.  Suddenly not caring, she did what she wanted and slid into the desired position.  Wakka opened his mouth to say something, but Lulu glared at him.  Wakka closed his mouth.

            The sphere came to life, and the group's attention zoomed immediately to the image now appearing.  Yuna smiled, with a tear escaping her eye.

            "Mama!  Uncle Wakka stole Abes!" the four-year-old figure wailed.  

            "Tattle-tail!" Wakka's voice rang, and the scene switched to him holding a stuffed white teddy, adoringly named Abes for the city's blitzball team, and grinning, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

            "Gimme!" the four-year-old screamed, now plopped down on the floor and crying, arms stretching for the much-loved stuffed teddy while tears ran unchecked down her soft cheeks.

            A shocked Wakka suddenly panicked when Yuna appeared in the doorway, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed at the sight of him, a grown man, taking candy from a child.

            "Wakka!  Give her back the teddy bear!  Honestly; stealing from a baby!" Yuna snapped, eyes flashing.  Scared, Wakka quickly dropped the teddy into the four-year-olds' lap.

            Off to the side, Lulu and Rikku's voices could be heard humming with laughter at the scene before them.  It was quite comical, what with Wakka being outdone by a four-year-old.

             The time passed slowly, as each person there recalled the blissful era they had spent with this child, this little girl. Where she was now, no one knew.  All that they could gather was that she was dead, but not sent to the Farplane.

Later, on the final sphere, all eyes were full of tears, but smiles were on their faces as they watched the beloved child that was gone—no, ripped, from their lives.

            "Happy Birthday!" Rikku's voice sang out.  A chorus of more "Happy Birthdays" ran out in the room and the newly turned seven-year-old blushed accordingly.

            Her left blue eye and right green eye turned to look directly at the crowd watching every precious passing moment the sphere had to offer and she smiled, short blond hair swaying ever so slightly, just like her father.  She let out a soft giggle, cocking her head with arms coming up behind, hands on the back of her head.

            "Thanks for the party, Mama.  I love you."

            The sphere froze.

            Yuna's smile widened and deepened, more tears falling down her cheeks as the image began to slowly fade from the air.  Sniffles echoed in the room.

            Her beautiful daughter, Tida.

            1 Buun Oihea means "Poor Yunie."

            All right, I'm not exactly new to FF.net, but I'm new to Final Fantasy—fanfiction for it, anyway.  I began this story before I discovered Final Fantasy X-2, so when I find out more on it, I'll write about it.  But I just though this was a good idea, so I hope ya'll do too.  Well, please review.  Lata.

                                                          Angel of the Faith


	2. The Girl

Final Fantasy X:  Journey

            "Get back here, you little thief!"

            Laughing, Jai sprinted away from the pursuing shopkeeper.  Her long legs were swiftly eating up the ground and her voice rang with triumph.

            "Catch me if you can!" she hooted, turning a corner and dashing along the alley happily, almost skipping.  She jumped behind a cluster of boxes and crouched down, listening and waiting for him to run by.  

Sure enough, he came wheezing by sluggishly.  Jai heard him go on down the alley, still trying in vain to catch her even though he never would.  That was the best part about the fat shopkeepers of Besaid—they were all slow and stupid.

Jai leapt out from her hiding place and began whistling, sinking her teeth into the sweet fruit she'd stolen.  She walked back out into the street and looked up at the hill where the temple resided.

She didn't know why, but every time she went inside it, an odd feeling would grip her, as if she'd been there a long time ago.  But try as she might, she couldn't remember.  Her memories only consisted of becoming a thief in Besaid.  That was all.  Nothing before.

Really, all she could recall was a man who'd told her that he couldn't fulfill his mission in killing her.  He'd apologized and had brought her to live in Besaid, promising she'd never be in any danger.

Yeah, right, Jai thought bitterly.  As if living from day to day by stealing wasn't dangerous.

Sighing, Jai walked down past the different booths that lined the street on either side.  People were yelling, merchants were bargaining, and here and there little children ran around their parents' legs.

Jai paused for a moment to watch.  She cocked her head and raised her arms up, hands behind her head—a strange movement, considering it had been seen before.  Briefly, she wondered what it would be like to have parents.

—

"No!" Jai awoke, screaming.  Her breath came in ragged gasps, and a cold sweat lightly ran over her body.  Sighing, she fell back onto the cot, part of her wanting to start crying, the other nagging her for still having nightmares.

Jai got up and went to look into the jagged-edged mirror.  Her eyes were different color—startling to most people she actually took the time to talk to.  She reckoned she was somewhere in her teens, mid to late.  She had an athletic build, but was still thin and made with the right figure that said she was a still developing girl.  Her hair was short and blond.  She didn't know why it was so short—she just kept it that way.

Her clothes also seemed strange to her.  But somehow, comforting.  Yellow and black seemed to be the colors she picked most.  She had on a yellow shirt/jacket, with a white hood and lining.  Her shorts were black, somewhat of a "blitz style," some would say.  Her hands were covered softly in black gloves, one of which Jai clenched and brought up to eyes level, eyes staring at it.  She shook her head and looked down at her boots—yellow and black.

"I swear," Jai said, smiling at her image.  Rolling her eyes, she turned away and walked outside to the three-foot square terrace they dared call a balcony.  She leaned on the railing, looking out over the sea at the setting sun.  Down below, people were setting up for the campfire where the elders would tell the story of the Eternal Calm.  She'd heard the story enough times to know it all by heart.

But tonight was different.  They would also tell of Lady Tida, the daughter of High Summoner Yuna.  It was, after all, her 16th birthday and everyone in Spira was rejoicing that fact though sadly, since Tida had vanished shortly after her seventh birthday party.

Jai laughed then; one of the younger men had stumbled, dropping his load of wood and triggering the neat, larger stack to all come tumbling down, rolling everywhere.  A few women screamed while the elders got a good laugh as well as Jai.  

Some more men came and began yelling until all you could hear was screaming, some of the voices belonging to women and a couple to the elders.  Jai smiled and moved away, spinning around and around back into her room.  With a contented sigh, she fell backwards onto the bed, staring dreamy-eyed up at the ceiling.

Yes, life was perfectly wonderful.

But still, there was something or someone out there, meant just for her.

—

"Damn it!" 

"Shut up!"

"Would everyone—"

"Move over!"

"Find your own seat, pal!"

"Please, it's—"

"Bring it on, bitch!"

"Oh, I got it!"

"I SAID, WOULD EVERYONE PLEASE SHUT UP!" 

At once, the crowd all stopped yelling and chattering.  All eyes fell, staring, to the huffing and puffing elder woman glaring around at them, ancient hands curled into fists of stone.  Regaining composure, she let out a breath, and sat down, hands folded in her lap. "Thank you."

Jai rolled her eyes and watched the flames of the fire dance.  She leaned down; elbows on her knees, hands supported her head.  She let out a whoosh of air, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes and back into place with the rest of her blond mane.

At last, on of the village elders arose from his seat and gazed around at everyone. "Our story begins here, seventeen years ago.  Lady Yuna was just a girl of 17, and on her way to becoming a summoner.  Everything was going well.

"Until a young man came to Besaid out of nowhere, with no knowledge of this place, or of Spira.  It was the great Sir Wakka, guardian of Lady Yuna, who found him.  He brought him into the village, and introduced him to Yuna . . ."

Jai's eyes suddenly dropped and she slowly began to fall sideways until she was lying down.  Yawning, she curled up and drifted softly off to sleep.

*          *            *

            "Hey!  Hey, kid!  Wake up!"

            "Wha . . .?" Jai pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes, clearing them of sleep.  She glanced around, but no one was there.  Jai let out a yell and leapt to her feet.

            This wasn't Besaid!  There were tall, tall buildings and wide roads.  There were no neat little houses and huts or sandy streets.  This wasn't like anything she'd ever seen before in her life—not that she could remember seeing anyway.  This was magnificent; this was spectacular, wondrous.

            "Kid!"

            Jai whirled around, her eyes darting left and right.  Out of the corner of her eye, at the end of the road, she saw what must have been a house.  Just in front of it stood a man, his arms crossed.  Startled, Jai stared at him.

            Then, suddenly, she bolted forward in his direction, racing herself as thoughts swirled in her mind, some angry, some confused.  All that mattered was getting to him, and finding out what the hell was going on.

            A few feet from reaching him, he vanished and Jai crashed headlong into a stack of boxes.  Groaning, she laid there for a few moments before hearing soft laughter.  She jerked upright as best she could and looked between her feet at a man standing there, this one different from the first.

            "You . . . Who are you?" Jai said, frowning as she tried to push herself out of the boxes.  Laughing, the man strode forward and extended his hand to her.  Raising one eyebrow quizzically, she accepted his help and allowed herself to be pulled gently to her feet.  Jai took a step away from him and slowly started to circle him.

            "Who are you?" she repeated.

            The man only smiled and looked her over, watching her circle him. "So, were you some kind of bird of prey in a past life, or are you just waiting to make a kill?"

            Jai instantly stopped moving, and faced him fully. "I'd just like to know where I am and who you are."

            "I can't tell you that; you'll find out some day, I promise.  But for now, just live life.  You seem to be at that—kinda like I was.  I was an orphan, too.  I knew my parents, though, unlike you.  But you'll find them."

            The man stopped, looked at her closely, then considered, and spoke in Al Bhed, "1Oui ryja ouin sudran'c aoac, pid dra nacd ec sa." He chuckled. "2Ajah dra tnacc cdoma."

            "What the heck are you saying?" Jai said, her different eyes widening.  The man still only smiled, and shook his, looking at her what seemed to her, strangely. 

            "You . . . Your story begins here," he said, moving forward and poking her in the chest with his finger.  Jai suddenly felt something cold touch her skin.

            She reached up to her neck and felt her hand wrap around a silver chain.  Shocked, she yanked on it.  The silver piece at the bottom of the chain smacked her in the face and with a cry, and she stumbled backward, and tripped.

She fell from the raised road.

*          *            *

            "Hey, kid, you all right?"

            Someone was shaking her.  Jai opened her eyes and immediately wished she hadn't.  The bright blaze of the fire nearly blinded her and her hands shot up to block it from her eyes.

            "I—I'm fine," she said, sitting up and gazing around now.  The crowd of people that had originally gathered to listen to the chronicle was now watching her, some concerned, some annoyed at the interruption.

            "You sure, ya?" someone said.  Jai wasn't sure who had said, but she nodded, hoping they'd seen.

            "What happened?" she asked.

            "You must have been having a bad dream.  You started screaming during the part where the elders were telling about Seymour attacking Lady Yuna and her guardians on Mt. Gagazet.  We thought for minute that it just upset you, but then we noticed you rolling, and then you fell off the seat.  A good five feet to fall too, ya?" a man said.

            "Oh . . . it was a dream," Jai said, casting her eyes to the ground.  Was it a dream?  It sure didn't feel like it.  It was just too—too real.  What other explanation was there for it?

            "I—I have to go." Jai said hurriedly, pushing roughly to her feet and racing off.  The people watched her.  Who was this strange girl?  What was her dream?

            Jai didn't stop running until she'd reached the temple.  She stopped, hands on her knees as her breath came in short, panting gasps.  She raised her head to look up at the temple.  Straightening, Jai frowned and walked inside, her footsteps leading her to the entrance to the Cloister of Trials.

            Solving them was no problem; she'd done it before out of sheer boredom and part curiosity.  But never before had she dared to enter where the summoners of the past had prayed to the fayth.  

            Jai stepped inside and dimly, could see the glass, slightly curved, over the hardened stone shape that had once been the fayth of the Besaid Temple.  Jai crouched down, her hand on the glass, fingertips lightly pressing.

            "Please . . . please, you have to hear me.  I—I want to know . . . who I am . . ." Jai whispered, her eyes filling with soft, crystalline tears that held light's reflection.

            From her neckline, the chain chinked, and from her shirt escaped the necklace, the Zanarkand symbol with it, to the bottom, swinging silently, rhythmically.

            The flash that erupted from the chamber was violently dazzling and dancing.

            1Oui ryja ouin sudran'c aoac, pid dra nacd ec sa means  "You have your mother's eyes, but the rest is me."

            2Ajah dra tnacc cdoma means  "Even the dress style."

            Back again.  I know, I know.  Oh, and I forgot to put something last time . . .

            Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and its characters are in no way, shape, or form mine.  So there!!!

                                                  Angel of the Faith


	3. The Awakening

Final Fantasy X:  Journey

            "Yuna!  Wake up!" Lulu shook Yuna gently.  For a woman of 33, the High Summoner was extremely difficult to wake up.

            "Go 'way!" Yuna moaned, swatting at Lulu.  She pulled the covers back up and forced her pillow over her head, trying desperately to go back to sleep.

            "Yuna!  You have to wake up!  You can't sleep all day!" Lulu began shaking Yuna more violently, so hard that Yuna actually rolled out of bed onto the floor.

            "Ow!" Yuna sat up, and looked over the bed, glaring at Lulu. "That hurt."

            "Oh, well, maybe if you'd get up once in a while, I wouldn't have to push you out of bed just to get you up in time for lunch!" Lulu burst out, her red eyes flashing.

            Yuna immediately shut her mouth and stared at Lulu before her eyes sparked and she started laughing.  She rolled back onto the floor and screamed with laughter.  Lulu stared at her.

            "Oh, no; she's lost her mind!" 

            —

            After getting Yuna awake and getting her dressed, Lulu led her downstairs to the kitchen to get some food in her.  Yuna did what she was told, smiling to herself.  How motherly Lulu really was.

            "Hey, sleepyhead, nice of you to get up," Wakka said, coming in behind Yuna and ruffling her hair.  Really, Wakka would always be a kid no matter what.

            "Morning, Wakka," Yuna said, helping herself to a few strawberries.  Wakka sat down across from Lulu, and the trio ate in silence, just enjoying the other's company.

            The peaceful moment was shattered, however, by the commotion in the front hall.  Loud shouts rang out, and a few sounds of fists connecting with people.  Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka all met each other's eyes and then as one, all three leapt up and ran to the door, Yuna in the lead.  They skidded into the front hall, except Wakka didn't stop in time.  He crashed into Yuna and Lulu from behind and they landed in a heap on the floor.

            Yuna was the first to look up.

            "Tromell!  What are you doing here?" she cried, somehow managing to force herself out from under the once again scream-arguing Lulu and Wakka.

            "Lady Yuna, I came as fast as I could!  It's almost unreal; I myself having trouble believing it, but it must be true." Tromell spoke.  The other three Guado with him stopped grappling with the Crusaders guarding Yuna's home and stood behind the new Guado leader.

            "What is it?  What's happened?" Yuna's heart began to beat faster.  Lulu and Wakka hurried to their feet, and all eyes fell to Tromell.  Panic suddenly swept through the room on extended wings.  The room was deathly quiet, and Yuna braced herself.  Lulu and Wakka appeared by her side.

            "Lady Yuna, it's Lord Seymour—he's no longer on the Farplane!"

*          *            *

            "Sir!  The door is now open!" the Crusader announced, saluting Gatta.

            "Good work." Gatta said, nodding sharply.  He stepped forward into the Chamber of the Fayth.  As soon as his eyes adjusted, he could make out the figure lying facedown on the floor.  

            "Medic!  We got a kid down in here!" Gatta yelled over his shoulder as he rushed forward to the form on the floor.  He flipped the body over—and found himself staring not at boy, but a girl.

            And she wasn't breathing.

            "Damn!" Gatta cursed. "Get me a potion, anything!  This girl's going to die!" 

            A Crusader rushed in, a potion in his hands.  He shoved it into Gatta's hands and Gatta quickly transferred it to the girl's mouth.  No response.

            "Damn it, kid!  Come on!" Gatta yelled.  

            "Sir, it's no use.  She's gone."

            Gatta sighed, knowing it was true.  He just hated to lose a human life.  It just wasn't fair . . . It reminded him a lot of Operation Mi'ihen.  What a worthless cause that had been.

            Suddenly, the girl groaned and brought her hand to her forehead.  She rolled to her side, coughing and sputtering as if she'd been underwater.

            "Kid, are you all right?" Gatta asked, his eyes widening at her abrupt recovery.

            "Yeah—yeah, I'm fine," she said, sitting up and gazing around. "What happened?  Why are you here?"

            "The priest came running outside the temple after a bright flash just erupted from the Cloister of Trials.  He said something about someone going in, but then not coming out.  So, we came in but the door wouldn't open.  We it finally was, I came in, and, well, found you," Gatta explained briefly, watching this girl carefully.

            "Oh.  Well, thank you, but I'm okay now.  I really have to go," she said, starting to rush out.  Gatta blocked her path, staring hard at her.

            "You're not going anywhere until you've explained—"

            "Too bad.  I've got things to take care of.  I need to undo damages that never should have been done in the first place," she snapped, pushing by him roughly.

            Gatta could only stare after her in shock.

*          *            *

            "Yuna?  Yuna, honey, I know you're having fun fainting, but you really, really need to wake up," Lulu said, trying to get Yuna to wake up from faint.

            Wakka shook his head. "I can't believe it.  How could Seymour escape the Farplane?  It's not supposed to be possible!  And how could we send him back?  There aren't any summoners anymore!"

            "I don't know, Wakka.  We'll just have to find a way," Lulu said.

            "You sound like Tidus."

            "Well, what else could I say?  'Oh, I know how'?" Lulu retorted.

            "Sorry, Lu, but I'm just kinda lost here, ya know?" Wakka apologized, scratching the back of his head, sighing. "We gotta do something.  He didn't just suddenly decide to take a stroll.  He's up to something—again."

            "I know, Wakka, I know.  Someone should alert Ri—"

            "Just what the hell's going on?  I want some answers, and I want them NOW!"

            Wakka sighed. "She's already here, and she's already pissed off."

            Rikku burst into the room, her green Al Bhed eyes flashing treacherously and frighteningly. "All right!  Who did it?  Who let the bastard out?!"

            "Hello, Rikku, nice to see you," Lulu said, looking pointedly at Yuna, who still remained motionless on the bed.  Rikku immediately settled down.  

            "Um, sorry," she said, sitting down obediently.  She gazed at Yuna with pity eyes, trying to understand exactly what Yuna must be feeling.  

            "We gotta get a plan; make somethin' up.  We can't just let Seymour run loose around here—he could do some real hurt," Wakka said, leaning back in the chair. "It's gotta be good, too.  But I can't help—"

            "We know, Wakka, we know.  If Tidus were here, he'd probably know what to do; besides just go after Seymour.  Gosh, it's weird that we only think of him in a crisis, huh?" Rikku said, resting her chin on her hands.

            "The only thing we can do now is wait until Yuna wakes up," Lulu said.  She looked up from Yuna's face at the other guardians. "And I don't think it would be a bad idea if we dusted off our old weapons."

*          *            *

            The girl paused out in the entrance to the temple, and her eyes caught sight of a glass case, funny how she hadn't noticed it before.  She drew closer.

            "Your strength will be needed once more," she whispered, snapping the lock on the case and pulling its doors open.  One slender, gloved hand reached inside and grasped the staff firmly, yet tenderly.

            The staff let off a soft glow, and the girl pulled it close, almost hugging it. 

            "Awake, Nirvana, and guide me," the girl whispered, a tear sliding from eye.  She turned sharply, all evidence of tears no longer present on her face.

            "The name . . . is Tida," she said, smirking. 

            Short, I know—for those of you reading it, anyway.  I've decided that this will be the final entry if I don't get at least THREE reviews.  That's not asking much, but I don't see why I should continue if no one wants to read it.  Well, I'm continuing it, but I just won't post it.  I'm writing this for myself, and . . . for a best who recently lost their battle with cancer.  If you want to read the rest, review.  Sorry.

                                        Angel of the Faith

            Disclaimer:  The characters of FFX and the places belong to Squaresoft.  However, Tida belongs to me.


	4. The Ambitious

Final Fantasy X:  Journey

            "How could this have happened?" Yuna moaned, pounding one fist onto the pillow and burying her face alongside it.  Lulu watched, silently.

            "Come on, Yunie!  Snap out of it!  We gotta stop Seymour!" Rikku said, jumping up and down.  She grit her teeth, trying to think of another way to motivate Yuna.

            Wakka entered, carrying World Champion and the Onion Knight. "I figure these'll come in handy," he said, grinning.  He twirled World Champion on his middle finger.

            "Oh, yeah!  Hang on; I'll be right back!" Rikku dashed away, giggling.  Yuna sat up, staring miserably at the floor, wondering what was next.

            Rikku ran back in, but now she was proudly armed with Godhand, which she quickly swiped harmlessly through the air. "Cool, huh?"

            "It's nice . . ." Yuna said listlessly. "You all still have your weapons, but what could I possibly use?  I can't use a staff anymore; it's useless."

            "Well, I got a couple of Al Bhed handguns you could use," Rikku offered. 

            "And besides, Yuna, you've still got some magic in there somewhere," Lulu said, smiling and pointing her finger in Yuna's forehead.

            "You're right," Yuna agreed, standing up.  She smiled. "Let's get to work!"

*          *            *

            "No money, no ride," the man said, planting his feet firmly on the plank of the S.S. Liki.  Tida stomped her foot impatiently, glowering at him.

            "This is important!  I have to get to—" Tida cut herself off, and instead pulled out the Brotherhood, which she'd conveniently found on display in the square.

            "I'm getting on this boat, and it would be easier if you'd just move the hell out of my way!" Tida snapped, bringing the Brotherhood to the man's neck.  

            Fearing for his life, the man stepped aside, allowing Tida to pass.  Tida moved past him, eyeing the S.S. Liki wearily.  What a way to travel.

            Kilika, she thought, my next stop. 

            "Hey, you!"

            Tida rolled her eyes and pulled away from the railing, one hand still resting on it casually. "Who's calling, because I don't have time for it."

            "Well, I was just going to ask if you're a blitzer," the teen said, raising his eyebrows.

            "No."

            "Oh.  Well, uh, you look like one," he said, putting one hand behind his head.  Tida snorted, and returned to her comfortable position on the rail, staring over the sea. "Oh well."

            —

            Tida despised waiting; she leapt overboard onto the dock instead of standing in line to get off.  She glanced around, wondering which way the temple was.

            Cautiously, she grabbed an elderly man. "Excuse me, but which way's the temple?"

            "What's a young girl like you wanting to go to a temple for?" he asked, squinting up at her.

            "I just—I just wanted to see it before the S.S. Winno comes tomorrow," Tida said.  It wasn't a total lie, she supposed.

            "Well, it's up that ways a bit.  Just follow the paths—be careful, now, though.  There's still fiends about," the old man told her, pointing off to the west.

            "Thank you," Tida said, running off.  So what if people thought she was crazy?  She was on a mission to save Spira.

            And revenge on the side wasn't a bad dish either.

            Tida made her way through the jungle with only a few minor scraps and stings—for giant bugs, those things could really hurt!

            The only real problem had been the yellow element.  Tida could remember Aunt Lulu teaching her Water, but it'd been so long ago, she could hardly remember how to conjure it.

            The Kilika Temple was supposed to be the fire temple, Tida recalled.  She stood on the glass dome, looking down at the fires burning endlessly beneath.  She smiled; fire had always amused her, especially when Aunt Lulu had caught Uncle Wakka with Firaga because he'd touched dinner before it was time to eat.

            Tida looked up at the temple, shielding her eyes against the hot sun.  Boy, Kilika was sizzling.

            "Whatcha lookin' at?"

            Tida turned around, immediately spying the boy from the ship. "None of your business." She turned on her heel and disappeared inside, leaving him staring after her.

            The priest greeted her, smiling and bowing. "Welcome, welcome!"

            Tida raised one eyebrow skeptically, her gaze shifting automatically to the door leading to the Cloister of Trials.

            "Care to try your will at the Trials?" the priest asked, smiling.  It was something the local teens liked to do, and it changed each time.

            "Sure." Tida said, smirking.  She ran up the steps and vanished.

            "Interesting girl.  Reminds me of Sir . . . No, no.  It couldn't possibly be," the priest glanced back up at the doors, unsure of what he was about to say. 

            Now inside, Tida wondered what had possessed her mother to go on a pilgrimage.  She dodged a spurt of fire and rolled into the next chamber.

            Solving this Cloister wasn't as simple as Besaid Temple's.  But that could have been because she'd solved it so many times.  Tida shrugged her thoughts away and finished solving the mysteries.

            The Chamber of the Fayth was dark, Tida noted.  It seemed all of them were going to be shadowy and a little spooky.  Tida stepped up to the glass and knelt down.  Thinking of what her mother used to do, Tida clasped her hands together, and prayed.

            The fayth rose from the glass, and hovered a few feet above it, looking down at Tida, who stopped praying and looked back up at it.

            "Why have you come to disturb my sleep?" the fayth asked.

            "Please, I've come to ask your help," Tida said.

            "My help?  I have already given my help to the people of Spira.  Summoners are no more."

            "Yes, but, Spira is in danger again.  I have to stop him from destroying it!" Tida burst out, coming to her feet and seeming to grab the air with her hand.

            The fayth paused then, watching her. "You are Yuna's daughter."

            Tida gasped. "How do you . . .?"

            "I will give you the power.  Take my aeon, Ifrit.  It is the least I can do for you, after we took your father from you and your mother.  Especially since it was he who freed us and allowed us to sleep."

            "Thank you!"

            "Summon me only if you need me.  Do not abuse your power, Summoner Tida."

            —

            Tida emerged from the Cloister of Trials smiling broadly and laughing inside.  She was a summoner, just like her mother and grandfather!  The fayth were giving her power.  She could _feel_ it.

            Tida's smile faded a bit as she caught sight of the boy staring up at her, eyebrows raised.  He approached her, his footsteps drawing closer and closer.  Tida descended the stairs, but was halted when he stopped in front of her.

            "What were you doing in there?" he asked.

            "Solving the Trials," Tida replied, shrugging.  She started to push by him but he clocked her path.

            "You're lying.  You went into the Chamber of the Fayth.  I can read it in your eyes."

            "What?  Why would I go—"

            "You went and prayed to the fayth.  I know they're giving you power," he leaned closer, to her ear, "Lady Tida."

            "How do you know who I am?" Tida's voice was barely above a whisper.

            "Outside.  Come on."

            Okay, I decided to go ahead and post Chapter 4.  But, if I don't get more reviews, I WILL stop posting and move on to another story.  Sorry, but that's how I feel.  Thanks to those of you who did care to review.   Lata.

                                                               Angel of the Faith

                        Disclaimer:  I do not own anything borrowed from FFX.  I do, however, own Tida and Chappu and Chappu's weapons.


	5. The Boy

Final Fantasy X:  Journey

            "Just who are you, anyway?" Tida demanded once they were outside, and out of earshot of everyone.  She jerked her arm out of his grasp.

            "I was only two years old when I saw Lady Yuna and Sir Tidus at Lake Macalania.  It was plain to see they loved each other, but both weren't exactly sure how to make the move.  I've always been able to see them so clearly in my mind.  You . . . you look just like your father, but," he tilted her head up, "you have your mother's eyes."

            Tida backed away. "Who are you?"

            "People call me Dally, but my real name's Chappu.  My dad knew some blitzer guy by that name, and so that's what I was named," he said.  Chappu shrugged. "There, now you know who I am."

            "I guess so.  But why are you so interested in following me around?"

            "Every summoner needs a guardian," Chappu said, glancing over at her.  Tida was standing there, hands on hips, eyes flickering with flames dancing in them.  She jerked her head slightly to the side.

            "So what?" 

            "I'd like to be your guardian.  Do you accept?" Chappu asked.  Tida swung around, startled by his sudden request.  She stared at him.

            "You want to _what_?!"

            "You refuse?"

            "Well, no.  You just caught me by surprise.  I really wasn't expecting any of this to happen," Tida said, blinking.  She sighed. "I'm sorry.  I accept."

            "Good.  I promise to guard you with my life until things are set straight," Chappu swore, bowing to Tida, who cocked her head.

            "I don't think I like this bowing thing," she said, shaking her head.  Chappu smiled. 

            "It was just out of courtesy, and to seal the deal," he replied.

            "Yeah, okay."

            "What did the fayth tell—or, what have the fayth told you so far?" Chappu asked, settling himself down on the ground, and looking up at her.

            Tida blew out a breath and plopped down across from him. "They told me only to call them if I really needed them.  They said not to abuse my power, that this is a gift in return to my father," Tida told him, flopping backward onto the soft grass. "Whatever that means."

            "It means that they're thanking your father through you," Chappu said, shaking his head at her ignorance.  Tida sighed again, putting her hands behind her head.

            "This is way different from what I used to be.  I used be a thief named Jai, and now I suddenly remember who I am, the daughter of High Summoner Lady Yuna and her ever-faithful guardian and lover, Sir Tidus.  Big shocker." Tida smiled. "Not really a bad rep."

            Chappu chuckled. "I guess not."

            Tida rolled over, facing him, propping her head up on her elbow.  She studied him quietly.

He was fairly tall, from what she could see.  It was hard to tell, though, with him sitting down.  He had jet-black hair and bright/light blue eyes, kind of like a cloudless sky.  He was cute and easy to look at, she admitted to herself, but what kind of dress style on Spira did he have?  

He had on black blitz pants and a red blitz shirt—if you could call it a shirt.  He had some sort of wrap on his left arm—kind of an armguard, she guessed.  On his feet, she noticed, were black boots with silver plates over the front.  

He was also extremely well built, with big—but too big—muscles.

"So, tell me, Chappu, what made you come to Besaid, and then follow me all the way to Kilika on the S.S. Liki?  Was I that suspicious?" she said at last.

            Chappu shook his head. "I don't really know.  I saw you that night, when you had that dream.  Something told me that was no ordinary dream.  I wanted to go with you on your journey."

            "Oh.  I guess we should be calling it a pilgrimage from now on." Tida giggled. "How old are you?"

            "Eighteen."

            "For real?  You sure sound a lot older," Tida commented.

            " 'Wisdom beyond my years'," Chappu said.

            "I'm not even going to ask."

*          *            *

            "Shouldn't we alert Kimahri?" Yuna asked, racing after Rikku as they ran to the airship docked outside awaiting them to board.

            "Nah.  Kimahri doesn't need to get involved in this.  It's too dangerous.  Besides, he'll have enough trouble keeping the Ronso population up," Rikku called back over her shoulder.

            Yuna puffed along after the energetic Rikku.  Wakka and Lulu ran along behind them, wondering how Rikku managed to keep so much energy in her body at one time.

            "Come on!" Rikku cried, leaping onboard the Titan airship.  Yuna and the other guardians followed.  Rikku led them jovially to the cockpit, where Cid was waiting—not exactly so patiently.

            "Took ya long enough," he snapped.

            "Sorry, Pops," Rikku said as the other three ran in breathlessly, Yuna clutching a stitch in her side.  Wakka abandoned all pretenses and collapsed to the floor while Lulu simply leaned against the wall, trying to regain her breath.

            "Out of shape, aren't ya?" Cid laughed, slapping his knee.

            "What's our first stop?" Yuna gasped out.

            "I figure stopping by Mt. Gagazet and warning them might not be a bad idea." Rikku said, looking around for approval.  Everyone nodded in agreement.

            "So, to Mt. Gagazet!" Cid barked.  Brother sighed.  His father desperately needed to learn a little relaxation some time—if not for his sake, everyone else's.

*          *            *

            "What's taking so long?" Tida whined, sitting down on some cargo boxes.  Chappu grimaced; if he'd known she was going to whine, he'd have never wanted to become her guardian in the first place.

            "Will you put a lid on it?" he said though gritted teeth.

            "But I want out of here!  I'd like to go Luca, travel the Highroad, and then make it to the Temple of Djose." Tida complained, throwing her hands in the air.

            "It'll get here when it gets here, now shut up about it!" Chappu snapped, losing it.

            Surprised, Tida clamped her mouth shut, but still glared at him with fiery eyes.

            After a few more minutes of silence, the S.S. Winno sailed into the docking area.  There were no passengers, since a blitzball tournament was going on in Luca.  Chappu and Tida boarded after Chappu agreed to shell out the gil needed to ride—since Tida didn't have any money and had forced her way onto the Liki.

            "Impressive.  This one's just like the other boat," Tida said sarcastically.

            "I didn't really have to pay for you, ya know," Chappu said. "I'm going below to get some sleep.  Why don't you go up on the upper deck and practice your magic—or your skills with that sword."

            Tida looked down at the Brotherhood resting casually by her hip.  Raising one eyebrow, she pulled it up and held it out in front of her. "I guess I could."

            "Good, because I might not always be there." Chappu disappeared below deck.

            "Meanie!" Tida retorted, but she did as he had suggested.  

            Astonishingly, Chappu was right.  Tida could suddenly perform Fire, Water, Thunder, and Blizzard without any mishaps.  She could also carry out Cure, which was really no surprise—her mother was a White Mage, after all.

            Her sword skills had also improved.  She could now slash more quickly and raise her strength with a skill called Cheer.  She guessed it had to come for her father—her mother sure couldn't have been able to do it, fighting with a staff.

            A staff.  Tida drew Nirvana out in a flash of holy light.  It was beautiful, with all the different rainbow colors.  Tida pressed it to her forehead, feeling its power.

            "I wish I could have seen my mother use you," she whispered.  Slowly, Tida's hands drifted into position along the staff and she pulled away.

            She danced, softly, smoothly.  It was mesmerizing, the way she moved.  She wasn't summoning; she wasn't sending, but simply dancing.  

            It was hard to tell at first, but a warm glow was forming around her, changing her.  And suddenly, she wasn't in shorts and a shirt, but in a deep blue skirt and silver straps to make a shirt of sorts.  They were no sleeves, but on her forearms were wisps of white cloth, silver at the ends.

            Nirvana was remembering Yuna through Tida.

            And Chappu watched.

*          *            *

            "Kimahri pray for Yuna journey."

            "Thanks, Kimahri," Yuna said, smiling up at the tall blue warrior Ronso.

            "Yuna welcome.  Call Kimahri when need Kimahri."

            "I will," Yuna promised, hugging him.  Kimahri hugged the smaller woman, and lifted her off the ground a good foot.  Gently for someone so big, he set Yuna down on her feet.

            "Be careful," Kimahri said, nodding to Wakka, Lulu, and Rikku.

            "No sweat, Kimahri.  We'll have Seymour back in the Farplane in no time—and for good!" Rikku said, punching the Godhand into the air for emphasis.

            "Kimahri say be careful.  Kimahri no say hurry."

            "Oh."

            Back onboard the Titan, Yuna went to the cabin area and sat down near the window so she could look down at the passing sights and the disappearing peak of Mt. Gagazet.  Yuna sighed, and pressed one hand flat against the glass.

            "1Buun Myto Oihy.  2Cra sicd secc ran tyikrdan dannepmo," a woman said watching Yuna said.  Her smile was sad as she studied the ex-summoner.

            "3E ryja y vaamehk cra'mm veht ran," a man said, looking at the Al Bhed woman beside him.  Unsure, the woman nodded in agreement.

            "4Uha tyo, cra femm.  5Ran tyikrdan femm veht ran, E pameaja," the woman countered, smiling brightly now. "6E ys cina."

            "7Oac."

            Yuna heard them speaking, but she'd never really studied the Al Bhed language.  She wasn't sure why.  She supposed it was because she had never really had to.

            It was another thing that reminded her of Tidus.  Somehow, he'd learned their language.  Between him and Rikku, no one else in the party had needed to bother with it.  Yuna wished she had now.  

            Yuna felt a tear slide down her cheek.  Rikku had been teaching Tida Al Bhed words from the time she'd first learned to speak.  By age seven, Tida had an expansive vocabulary of the language, large enough for Rikku and Tida to have conversations without having to pause because Tida didn't know the words.

            Yuna had always thought of what it would be like to hear Tidus and Tida having a conversation in Al Bhed—sharing a secret between father and daughter, and one Yuna wouldn't be able to understand without someone to translate it.  But that had never happened, and would never happen.

            Not now, not ever.

            1Buun Myto Oihy means "Poor Lady Yuna."

2Cra sicd secc ran tyikrdan dannepmo means "She must miss her daughter terribly."

            3E ryja y vaamehk cra'mm veht ran means "I have a feeling she'll find her."

            4Uha tyo, cra femm means "One day, she will."

5Ran tyikrdan femm veht ran, E pameaja means "Her daughter will find her, I believe."

6E ys cina means "I am sure."

7Oac means "Yes."

                        Wow… I got my reviews and much thanks to those who did…. Now, if I have 8, I'll put up chapter 6.  Not so bad, ne?  Lata.

                                                         Angel of the Faith

            Disclaimer:  I own nothing but Tida, Chappu, and Chappu's weapons.


	6. The Beginning

Final Fantasy X:  Journey

            "Hey, Chappu, wake up!  We're here!" Tida kicked Chappu lightly with her boot.  Chappu snorted, coughed, and rolled over, sitting up and glaring at Tida.

            "You didn't have to kick me," he growled, rubbing his side.

            "I didn't kick you that hard.  Anyway, we're here," Tida said, leaning back against the wall lazily.  Chappu just sat there, staring at her.

            "Come on!  We're in Luca!" Tida said, seizing his arm, and, with incredible strength, hauled him to his feet.  She then proceeded to drag him out of the room, up the stairs, and out on deck, where the sun nearly blinded him.

            "Damn, that's bright." Chappu cursed, shielding his eyes.

            "Oh, you big baby," Tida chided, her eyes dancing with excitement as she looked out over Luca Harbor. "I don't remember Luca being like this!"

            "That's because that was a long time ago.  Luca's the third most populated city in Spira now.  Zanarkand is the largest, and Bevelle is second," Chappu explained.

            "Man, I sure have missed a lot." Tida commented, her eyes drifting to the Luca Blitzball Dome.  She remembered playing there once, with the Zanarkand Sugar Abes, which was the blitz team for kids five to twelve in Zanarkand.  She'd been a forward—like her father, she'd been told.

            "You miss blitz?" Chappu asked, following her gaze.  Tida looked down.

            "Kind of.  I mean, it's in my blood," Tida said, shrugging.

            "You can play, if ya want," Chappu said, awaiting her reaction.

            He got one.

            "Really?  How?" Tida's eyes sparked, and in excitement, she hugged Chappu. "Oh, please, please, please, please, _please_ tell me how!" she pleaded.

            Chappu smiled. "I'll help you.  I blitz myself."

            —

            "So you wanna play for the Besaid Aurochs, ya?" 

            Tida nodded solemnly, cocking her head to see Captain Letty better.  It was said he'd played with her father and Uncle Wakka.  Tida briefly wondered if it were true.

            "You couldn't have come along at a better time, kid.  I've got two out with injuries, and I was afraid we'd have to miss the tournament.  If it weren't so close to game time, I'd say no, but I don't have time to go looking for some boys to play, ya?" Letty said, looking down at Tida before glancing at Chappu.

            "All right, this is Keepa, our goalie.  This is Botta," Letty said, motioning to the other two Aurochs in the room. "Boys, this is—what'd you say your names were again?" 

            "Jai."

            "Chappu."

            "Right.  We got just enough time for warm-ups, so let's go," Letty said, leading them out into the sphere.

*          *          *

            "Yuna, are you hungry?  There's food in the galley!" Rikku called, entering the cabin of Titan and walking over to where Yuna was still sitting silently.

            "I'm sorry.  What did you say?" Yuna smiled at Rikku, who returned it.

            "I was asking if you were hungry.  Whatcha looking at?" Rikku asked, looking out the window at the passing clouds.

            "I was just thinking of Tidus," Yuna said, her eyes drifting back out the window.

            "Oh . . . One of 'them'," Rikku said, grinning and wiggling her eyebrows.

            "Rikku!  No!" Yuna laughed, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.  Her muffled giggling brought a grin to Rikku's face.

            "Darn.  I was hoping for some juicy details," Rikku sighed, pretending to be disappointed.

            "Oh, Rikku, what would I do without you?"

            "Die of boredom.  Come on; let's go eat!  I'm starved!"

            —

            "WAKKA!  OUT!  GET OUT!" 

            Yuna and Rikku glanced at each other before running ahead to the entrance to the galley.  They were halted, however, by Wakka racing out in front of them, begging for mercy.

            "Lu, I'm sorry!" he cried, stopping and facing the open door, bowing frantically.

            Lulu emerged from the galley, left hand clutching a knife; the other forming a small sphere of thunder.  Her red eyes were aglow with anger.

            "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH—"

            Lulu suddenly forgot words; she let loose with the thunder and threw the knife at Wakka, who screamed—like a girl—and dove for protection. 

            He was lucky; the lightning missed him by inches, and the knife only went through his pants' leg, pinning him to the wall of the Titan.

            "Whew . . ." Wakka collapsed on the floor, thanking everything in Spira that Lulu's aim wasn't deadly—this time.

            Yuna and Rikku glanced at each and both decided they weren't hungry after all.

*          *          *

            "Okay, forget about playing your man—or woman," Letty added hastily, trying ignore Tida's fiery glare but failing miserably. "Stop," he said, and Tida obliged.

            "Cap'n, what about Bickson's son?  They say he's pretty good, ya?" Botta said, and Keepa nodded in agreement.

            "Who cares?  Just get out there and let's win!"

            —

            "You ready?" Chappu asked, stretching.  He eyed Tida uncertainly.

            "Hmm?  Oh, yeah!  I can't wait to blitz!" Tida's eyes shone with excitement.  Her green glowed like an emerald, and her blue eyes flashed like a sapphire.

            Chappu chuckled. "Right."

            "Let's go!" Letty called, and he led the way into the sphere.

            The game began with Tida catching the ball and making a quick side pass to Chappu, who swam around a Goer defender and dropped it back to Letty.

            Letty swam forward at full speed before a Goer tackled him.  He lost the ball on the tackle but was quickly recovered by Tida, who moved through the water like she was a part of it.  She swam furiously through the water, heading directly to the goal.  She dodged Bickson's son—as she was told later—and scored.

            The Besaiders in the stands erupted with applause.  They didn't know this new player, but what the hell did that matter as long as they won?

            Chappu and Tida exchanged high fives and returned to their positions for the next jump.

            This time, it was a female Goer who took control of the ball.  She forced her way through Letty and Chappu, but Tida was too far away to stop her.  She shot.

            Keepa missed.

            Half time.

            "Jai, nice shot!  Chappu, excellent moves out there!  Where on earth did you two come from?" Letty crowed, looking pleased with his two new players.

            Tida and Chappu exchanged glances. "Around."

            "Right, then.  Let's get out there and finish this game!"

            The second half was at least ten times worse than the first.  The ball was passed back and forth so many times between the teams that some of the crowd was actually beginning to fall asleep.  The ball just couldn't seem to get out of the middle.  An Auroch would steal it, lose, gain it back, and then lose it again.

            It was a never-ending cycle, it seemed.

            Tida paused in the middle of the sphere and watched as Chappu and Bickson's son, Bicker, grappled for the ball.  Somehow, Bicker lost his grip, and Chappu lost his balance in surprise.  The ball sailed up at a fast speed and Tida shot up after it.

            The crowd was awake now, but extremely quiet as they watched the ball sail up out of the sphere, Tida right behind it.

            She didn't know how she knew what to do, or why.  The next thing she knew she was flipping, her right foot connecting with the blitzball.  The ball sailed back down at an alarming rate, though the water and right by the shocked goalie.

            "AUROCHS WIN!  AUROUCHS WIN!"

            Tida dove back into the sphere pool to the bone-crushing hugs of her teammates.  Letty had lost all composure, pounding her on the back.  Tida wished he'd stop.  Holding your breath was hard enough.

            —

            "You sure you can't stay just a little longer?" Letty wheedled, trying to coax Tida and Chappu into handing around for a while—like forever.

            Tida shook her head, politely refusing. "I'm sorry, but Chappu and I really have to go.  There're some things we have to take care of."

            Letty sighed. "All right then.  But any time you wanna blitz, don't be afraid to come back around, ya?"

            "Right," Tida said, making a fist and jamming her elbow down, "Cap'n!"

            Chappu shook his as he followed Tida out. "You're weird, you know that?"

            "Yeah, but who cares?  I'm a summoner!" Tida exclaimed, dancing down the hall.

            "Will stop that?  You're embarrassing me!" Chappu hissed, grabbing her arm and forcing her to stop.  Tida smirked.

            "_I'm_ embarrassing _you_?" she said slowly.  She snorted. "At least I'm not walking around with my fly unzipped."

            "Shit!"

*          *          *

            "Ah, the Mi'ihen Highroad!" Tida said, stifling a yawn and stretching luxuriously, hands high above her head.  She swung her arms, looking around.

            Chappu emerged from the stairs leading back down to Luca.  He was busily polishing a long, thick silver sword.  Tida raised an eyebrow, cocking her head.

            "I didn't know you fought with a sword," she said.

            "You never asked.  I'm originally from Luca, so I left it here when I went to Besaid," Chappu explained. "It's the Howler."

            "The what?"

            "The Howler.  It increases strength, magic ability, can inflict Silence, and it can pierce even the hardest-shelled fiend," Chappu said, obviously proud of his blade.

            "Uh-huh.  Well, I'll stick with mine, okay?" Tida said, pointing to the vividly blue sword leaning against the tall column at the beginning of the Highroad.

            "Where'd you get it?  I remember it—sort of, anyway," Chappu said, looking it over. "It's got a lot of strength to it—and the Waterstrike ability."

            "It's called the Brotherhood.  It _was_ on display in Besaid Temple, but I took it.  I figure I inherit it.  It was my dad's," Tida said, lifting it up and running her left hand over the cerulean blade lovingly. "My Uncle Wakka gave it to him just before they left Besaid to begin my mom's pilgrimage."

            "So that's where I've seen it.  I saw Tidus running with it," Chappu said. "I don't know why, though.  I never did figure that one out."

            "It's not really important, anyway," Tida said, shrugging. "As long as he used it to protect my mom, I mean."

            "Yeah.  What about that staff—Nirvana, did you call it?"

            "Mom's legendary weapon.  Its powers have been unlocked, and only Mom could handle it, so that explains why I can too.  I'm her daughter, and I'm a summoner." Tida said, revealing the decorated staff.

            "Why don't you summon an aeon—just to see if you can," Chappu said, watching her handle Nirvana carefully as though it might break.

            "It wouldn't hurt for one try, I guess," Tida said.  She and Chappu walked a little ways to the side, off the Highroad.  Tida sucked in a breath. "Here goes."

            Tida twirled Nirvana in her hands before bringing it down, easily, to the ground.  Fire spurted around her and a second later the aeon Ifrit was holding Tida comfortably on his shoulder.

            "Whoa!" Tida said, her eyes widening.  Chappu laughed.  Tida let out a shriek.

            "I did it!  I did it!  I summoned an aeon!" Tida cried, sliding to the ground and jumping around happily. "Yes!" Tida punched the air with her fist, laughing.  Completely unaware, she hugged Chappu.

            Eh, not bad I guess.  But then, you did ask for it and so I deliver.  Next chapter will be up when I get 12 total—that does count the ones I already have, too, k?  Catch ya lata!

                                                      Angel of the Faith

            Disclaimer:  I own nothing but Tida, Chappu, and Chappu's weapons… for now…


	7. The Realization

Final Fantasy X:  Journey

            "Fiends are onboard!" Cid yelled back, catching card players Yuna and Rikku by surprise.  Both leapt to their feet just as Wakka and Lulu ran in, ready for battle.

            "Where?" Yuna said, nodding to her guardians to get prepped.

            "On the deck and, oddly enough, in the cabin.  They're crawling all over the place!" Cid said, checking the sphere monitors in front of him.  He turned to the group. "Get back there and get rid of 'em before they destroy the Titan!"

            "Right!" Yuna grabbed her handguns and took off after her guardians, Lulu already preparing to Doublecast and Wakka holding World Champion ready.  Rikku was busily getting her items together.

            "Let's go!" 

*          *            *

            "This is starting to get boring—capital 'B'!" Tida groaned, stopping in the middle of the road.  Her eyes lit up. "Why don't we ask for a chocobo ride at Rin's Travel Agency!"

            Chappu halted and turned to face her. "You sure?  We're gaining more power fighting fiends as we walk."

            "I'm sure.  Besides, it's almost dark and I could use a break," Tida said, walking on by him toward the building looming in the distance.

            "If you're sure," Chappu sighed, following her.

            "!" Tida called, spotting the blond-haired Al Bhed merchant speaking to the chocobo handler.  He looked up as his name was called—and in Al Bhed.

            "?" he replied, giving Tida a quick once-over.

            "Ed'c sa, Dety!  E's pylg!" she cried, laughing.  Rin hugged her.

            "Famlusa pylg, Myto Dety.  Fryd lyh E ycced oui fedr?" Rin said, stepping away and bowing.

            "E haat y lrulupu.  E haat du kad pylg du Sus.  Luimt oui cibbmo uha?" Tida asked, her eyes turning dark, as they did when she was serious.

            "Cina.  Dyga frydajan oui haat; ed'c uh dra ruica." Rin said, smiling down at Tida.

            "Dryhgc!" Tida said gratefully, shaking Rin's hand.  She turned back to Chappu and Rin went inside the travel agency.

            Chappu stared at Tida. "Since when do you know Al Bhed?"

            "My aunt Rikku taught it to me.  I'm part Al Bhed, too, so why shouldn't I at least know the language?" Tida said, shrugging.  She put her hands behind her head.

            "Well, what did you say?" Chappu asked.

            "I asked him if I could get a chocobo to ride.  He said yes, and that we could have whatever we wanted.  It's on the house!" Tida said happily, her eyes shining.

            "Good.  You pick the chocobos, and I'll get some armor," Chappu said, moving to the door of the agency.  Tida blocked his path.

            "Uh, Chappu?  The only time I've been around chocobos is when I was five and my mom wanted to show me what it was like.  Plus, I'd like to make sure you at least get something in my size—and I also want to stock up on a few items.  We're running low on potions," Tida said.  Chappu threw up his hands.

            "And just whose fault is that?!"

            "Yours, you idiot!  If you hadn't run after that fiend like some bat out of hell, its friend wouldn't have jumped you from behind!"

            "Oh.  Um, sorry?"

            Thirty minutes later, Tida emerged from the travel agency, patting her belt pouch cheerfully—now that it was full, anyway.  Chappu was arguing with the chocobo handler.

            "I said two, not one!  Two!" he yelled.  The handler screeched back in Al Bhed.  Tida sighed, her good mood fading at the sight.

            "Rammu!  Tu oui cbayg Ahkmecr?" Tida said, putting on a smile and breaking up the screaming match. "Chappu, go over there for a minute, will ya?  I gotta fix this."  Chappu muttered some choice words under his breath, but heeded her and disappeared around the building.

            The Al Bhed woman smiled. "Forgive me.  It was just he—"

            "Cunno.  He doesn't speak Al Bhed.  But please, did he pick out two chocobos?" Tida said, flashing her winning smile brighter.

            "Well, yes.  These two.  Rin said you could have them?"

            "Oac.  Could I take them now?  We really have to be going," Tida said, reaching for the reins.

            "Wark!" One of the chocobos thrust its head toward Tida, brushing against her shirt.

            "Oh!" she giggled, rubbing its beak accordingly.

            "Be careful now!" the woman called as Tida led the chocobos around to Chappu.

            "I will!  Thanks again!" Tida yelled back, waving as Chappu mounted the other chocobo.  He reached his hand down and Tida accepted it.  Chappu pulled her up enough for her to swing her leg over the first chocobo.

            "Well," she said, breathing deeply, "here goes."

            She nudged her chocobo with her heels, and she and Chappu rode swiftly away from Rin's Travel Agency.

*          *            *

            "Yuna!  On your left!"

            Yuna whirled around, her guns blazing with fury—and ammunition.  The fiend never had a chance.  Yuna's eyes flashed and she turned her handguns to the next fiend.  She spread her feet apart for a better stance and let the guns sing.

            "Yuna's getting good, ya?" Wakka said, taking out a flyer with World Champion.  Lulu Doublecasted Firaga on two white elements. "Yes, she is.  Strange.  We used to have to protect her, but now she doesn't need.  We no longer fight as her guardians at all, but instead as her friends."

            "Ya," Wakka agreed, feeling the Poison ailment go away as Rikku used an Al Bhed potion on them.  Rikku danced around a sand wolf before killing it in one quick swipe of her Godhand.  She shrieked with victory and took off after another.

            "She'll never grow up, ya know." Wakka commented.

            Yuna leapt into the air, firing her guns down on an unsuspecting fiend.  The fiend was gone just in time for Yuna to hit where it had been.  Yuna sprang again, showering various fiends with gunfire.

            —

            "Yuna where did that come fun?" Wakka asked the ex-summoner, eyeing her warily as she twirled her guns absentmindedly on her fingers.

            "I don't know.  I just sort of . . . did it," she said simply, shrugging.  Rikku grinned.  

            "Come on, Yunie!  If you're gonna do stuff like that, you'll need a new outfit!" she cried, grabbing her cousin by the wrist and dragging her off.

            "But Rikku!" 

            Rikku ignored her; she decided she knew best on this subject and went on with her plan.  She led—or rather, pulled—Yuna into her room on the airship and began rooting in the back of her closet.

            "I know it's in here; I never threw it—Aha!" Rikku crowed triumphantly and reappeared, holding up a black bag and smiling mischievously, her green Al Bhed eyes sparkling.  

            "Rikku, that had better not be—" Yuna stopped. "Oh, why not?"

            "Yes!  Welcome to the dark side, Yunie!" Rikku yelled, punching the air with her fist, which was closed around a black object of sorts.

            —

            "Oh, my God," Lulu gasped out, her eyes widening.  Her hands flew to her mouth.  Wakka turned around in his chair—and the duo standing at the door watched his jaw drop, almost to the floor.

            "We got tired of being old when we really weren't," Rikku said simply.  

            Rikku was wearing something quite similar to her old outfit—except that it was a yellow mini skirt and a light green top that exposed her midriff.  On her feet were white slip boots that reach up to her knees.  She had on a scarf of sorts around her neck, and a lose belt around her waist.

            Yuna had on short black shorts—but not too short—with an open flowing white work shirt that exposed the white tube top she had on underneath.  Her boots were black, extending to her mid-calf.  She, too, had on a loose belt, this one fitting with a pouch.  She still had her arm cloths, which was the only thing on her that reminded of them of the sweet, innocent Yuna.

            "So, let's find Seymour.  I want to pay him back for what he's done," Yuna said, smirking.

            Wakka stared at her.  Man, if Tidus or Tida ever came back, he or she was in for a big surprise.

*          *            *

            "Yo—Tida!  Pull up!" Chappu yelled, reining in.

            Ahead of him, Tida sighed and pulled back lightly on the reins until the chocobo slowed down enough for her to turn him easily and trot back to Chappu.

            "What?" she asked, disappointed he'd interrupted her fun.

            "I think we need to stop for now.  You need your rest," he said.  He pointed to a clearing. "That's where we'll make camp."

            "Uh, okay." Tida said, sliding down from the chocobo.  Her feet hit the ground lightly, and she yawned. "I didn't realize how tired I really was."

            "You've been running on nerves since that last fight.  I never thought that thing would die!" Chappu said, speaking of the giant fiend that had suddenly decided to make their chocobos his next meal.  It had taken a good half hour to kill the stupid thing, even with Tida summoning Valefor to their aide.

            "I think I've discovered the best part about my pilgrimage now," Tida said, settling down on the ground in front of the fire she'd just created.

            "What's that?"

            "Do you remember that place we passed?  That was the site of Operation Mi'ihen.  My mother performed the sending for them.  As far as I know, she's done five sendings.  I'll never have to do one, thankfully," Tida said, shuddering unpleasantly at the thought.

            "I wouldn't say that yet.  Your being a summoner might draw you to all of your of your duties," Chappu warned.  Tida sighed and lay back, resting hr head on her arms.

            All was silent for a few moments, with Chappu staring into the flickering flames and Tida watching the stars twinkle.  A shooting star sailed across her line of vision and she smiled . . .

            "_If you see a shooting star, and you wish really hard with all you can, your wish will come true_ . . ."

            "_What if I wish for Daddy, Mama?  Will he come?_"

            "_I _. . . _I don't know, Tida_.  _Maybe_ . . ."

            "I miss my mom," Tida said, catching Chappu unaware.  He looked over at her, and could see tears forming in her eyes.

            "I miss the way she would always tell me stories of my dad, right before bedtime.  She'd tell me how wonderful he had been, and how much I looked like him.  That's why I kept my hair short; I wanted to look like him.  I wanted to _be_ him, for my mom," Tida whispered, a tear sliding from the corner of her eye and splattering against the grass below.

            Chappu didn't say anything.  He simply listened.

            "One time, I remember, she brought me to Lake Macalania.  She told me what had happened to them both there, and how happy she had been.  I remember she stood for a long time in the lake, holding me close to her, not talking at all.  I could . . . I could almost feel him there, like he was behind my mom, holding both of us in his arms . . ." Tida's voice faded away, and she leapt up, anger flashing strongly in her eyes.

            "You took him away!  You took him away from me and Mama!  How could you?!  HOW COULD YOU?!" she shouted at the sky.  Tida threw herself to the ground, beating the ground with her fists.

            Chappu lunged forward, grabbing her, trying to stop her before she hurt herself—or just put a really big dent in the defenseless ground.

            "How could you?  Why did you?" Tida sobbed into Chappu's shoulder, crying it all out—the pain of being taken from her home, from her mother, losing her father, seeing her mother's sad face.

            And then, another face swam into view.  It was strange, yet somehow Tida knew who he was.  She'd heard his story before, heard the bitterness in Uncle Wakka's voice as he'd told her what her mother could not. 

            But that didn't matter now; it could wait.  Right now, she was safe in Chappu's arms and in no danger.  Tida closed her, letting her last tears fall.

            How her mother had done this, she would never know.  

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  Tida and Chappu belong to me.


	8. The Dream

Final Fantasy X:  Journey

            "Tida . . . you need to wake up.  I need to talk to you."

            Groggily, Tida forced her eyelids to open.  Blurrily, she could make out the rough figure a person standing not too far away in front of her.

            Tida moaned and pushed herself up to a standing position, rubbing her eyes so she could focus better.  Yawning, she looked again.

            "You!" she yelped, tripping over her own feet and landing on her rear on the grass.

            "That definitely didn't come from me."

            Tida pushed herself up, staring disbelievingly at the man standing before her, just a few feet away.  Struggling, she found her voice.

            "Dad?"

            Tidus smiled at his daughter; who would have thought she'd make this far?  He crossed his arms in front of his chest—something he'd picked up from his father.

            "Hey, kiddo," he said, smiling.  Tida's knees went weak, but she refused to go down.  She took a shaky step; wanting with all her might to run to him, hug him, even for just a moment.

            "It's okay, Tida," Tidus told his daughter, moving to her and wrapping his arms around, his chin resting lightly on the top of her head.  Tida began to cry; it seemed to her that was all she could do now.  Tidus kissed her forehead; this was the first time he'd held her—now that she was all grown up.  He'd first held her when she was a baby, but there was no way she would remember it.  Yuna had fallen asleep next to the cradle, and Tidus and swept into the room, fully intent on holding his only daughter just one time.

            "Dad . . ." Tida pushed back enough to look up at Tidus. "Why did you go away?  Why didn't you stay with me and mom?"

            "I didn't exactly have a say in the matter.  I was—am—a dream of the fayth.  They wanted to sleep, so when we killed Sin, they were finally able to sleep.  They'd been dreaming for over a thousand years." Tidus explained gently.

            "So they did take you," Tida spat out bitterly, looking down at the ground, her anger turning once again to the fayth of Spira.

            "Oh, Tida.  If they hadn't started dreaming in the first place, I wouldn't have been able to met Yuna or fall in love with her.  If they hadn't dreamt, you wouldn't be here," Tidus said.

            "I don't care.  They took you away."

            Tidus sighed and ruffled her hair. "I guess you've got your mom's will.  Once she set her mind, it was hard to change it."

            "Dad, why did you come here?" Tida asked suddenly.  Tidus slapped his forehead with the base of his hand.

            "Damn it!  Stupid Tidus!" he cursed. "I almost forgot (Great, I'm turning into Rikku.)!  I came here to tell you that Seymour managed to escape the Farplane.  I don't know how he did it, but he did.  You have to stop him, and send him for good."

            "Seymour . . ." Tida's eyes clouded and Tidus pulled away from, cocking one eyebrow. 

            "Uh, Tida?  Huh?"

            "_I'm sorry about this, Lady Tida_."

            "_What's going on?  Where's Mama?_" _Tida's voice was small, frightened_.  _The man shook his head, sadly_.

            "_I cannot carry out my assignment_.  _Forgive me, Seymour, but I cannot kill an innocent child_.  _I know Lady Yuna too well_," _he said, putting his hands on Tida's tiny shoulders_.

            "_I want my mama_," _Tida whimpered, tears forming in her crystal eyes_.

            "_I can' take you back_.  _Seymour cannot know that you still exist_.  _He'll kill you himself_.  _I have to hide you_.  _Tida_,"_ the man knelt down to her eye level_, "_I'm going to take you to Besaid_.  _You can stay there, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to take your memory away_.  _I promise you'll be safe there_."

            Tidus waved his hand in front of Tida's eyes. "Tida?  Tida?  Tida!"

            Tida blinked, the clouds disappearing from her eyes.  Instead her green eye blazed with an emerald fire and her blue burned with a sapphire loathing.

            "It was him," she said, barely above a whisper. "Seymour hired that man to kill me, but he didn't.  He saved me from Seymour, but he took away who I was."

            "Tida, that doesn't matter right now.  Your fight isn't with him; it's with Seymour!  He's out, and he's after Yuna.  You have to stop him!" Desperation was in Tidus's voice as he pleaded with his daughter.  Tida looked at him and nodded.

            "I will stop Seymour."

*          *            *

            "Yuna!  Catch!" Rikku threw the Holy Water as hard as she could.  Yuna caught it easily and chugged it hurriedly.  In an instant, the Zombie effect was gone and she pointed her guns at the fiend who had inflicted her with it.

            "Die!" she yelled, firing.

            Lulu was standing in one spot, simply casting her most powerful spells on fiends that dared to approach the Black Mage.  Occasionally, she would cast a spell on a fiend one of her allies was fighting.

            Wakka was busily taking down the aerial fiends they'd encountered—and having fun in doing it.  They'd left the airship, traveling on foot.  It appeared Macalania had attracted some new fiends since they'd last passed through.

            Yuna watched a Chimera suddenly decide to join the battle. "Lulu, Chimera!"

            "What kind?"

            "Regular!  Hit him with Flare and be done with it!" Yuna yelled back, taking aim to hold the Chimera back while Lulu readied her hex.

            "Flare!" 

            Nothing.  The Chimera went on a rampage, first taking out Rikku, who was closet.  Yuna stared in horror at the motionless body of her cousin.  She raced forward, covering Rikku's body with a shower of gunfire as she warded off advancing fiends.

            "Rikku!  Curaga!"  Yuna cried.

            Rikku opened one eye and pushed herself up, a hand pressing to her forehead. "Ugh . . . What happened?"

            "Chimera.  Come on; we've gotta kill it!" Yuna pulled Rikku to her feet, pointing at the offending Chimera.  Instantly, the four of them were on the Chimera.

            Wakka slammed his World Champion into its gut and Rikku stopped it from attacking with Thunder by hacking at it with Godhand.  Yuna flipped, firing madly from above, the force of the guns keeping her in the air.  Lulu Doublecast Demi on the Chimera, lowering its hit points drastically.

            At last, with a lot teamwork and a few Cure spells here and there, the battle was done and they nursed their minor cuts and bruises with potions.

            Yuna sighed, pulling another potion bottle to her, cursing the Chimera under her breath as the potion healed a stinging cut on her left shoulder.  Rikku was whining about being knocked unconscious, and Lulu was chiding Wakka over not allowing her to fix his obviously broken finger.

            "It's fine, ya?" Wakka said, dodging Lulu's attempt to grab his wrist.

            "Enough, Wakka!  Give me your hand!" she shouted, trying again to snatch him again.

            "No!" Wakka said, moving out of her reach.  Lulu's red eyes glowered at him.

            "NOW!" Lulu thundered, her voice echoing in the small clearing.  Yuna and Rikku stared at Lulu before slowly backing—or crawling, in Rikku's case—away.

            Wakka instantly handed over his hand, and Lulu touched his palm a few times with her finger.  Wakka's index finger glowed gently before returning to normal, and unbroken.

            "Uh, thanks, Lu," he muttered.

            "Don't mention it," Lulu snorted, turning her back to him and facing Yuna and Rikku, who were still watching her cautiously and fearfully.

            "That Chimera was not an ordinary fiend.  Someone would have had to tamper with it to give it that much power," she said, crossing her arms.

            Yuna nodded, agreeing. "But who?"

            "Come on, Yunie!  I thought that outfit would make your mind sharper, too!" Rikku said, reaching to grab Yuna's shoulder.  Yuna's eyes widened.

            "Oh, how could I be so stupid!  Seymour!" she cried, slapping herself mentally for her mistake.

            "Yeah.  So where is he?" Wakka sat down, but immediately got to his feet again as his question was answered as Seymour appeared in front of them.

            "Why, I'm right here, Sir Wakka," Seymour said smugly, looking calmly at him.

            "Seymour!" four voices chorused together, eight eyes glaring at him at once.

            "Well, well.  It seems you are missing a few . . . guardians, if I may say," Seymour said, chuckling to himself.

            "What do you want, Seymour?" Yuna growled, taking a step toward him.

            "It's simple really.  I want you.  I want to rule Spira."

            "Well, too bad Seymour!  You're not gettin' nothin'!" Rikku chimed in, moving sharply to Yuna's left, taking up her battle stance.

            Seymour laughed and brought his hand up. "Offering your life to me again?  Well, this time I'll have to be sure to take it."

            "Oh, no you don't!" Lulu snapped, stepping up to Yuna's side, a fire alighting in her eyes again for the heat of the battle.

            Seymour paused as Wakka joined the Black Mage on the field. "Very well.  Until we meet again, Lady Yuna," he said, bowing slightly to her. "Oh, tell Tida I say hello."

            With that, Seymour vanished, leaving them alone in the clearing.

            Rikku snorted. "Yeah, that's right!  Run!  Dumb SOB!"

            "What did he mean, 'tell Tida I say hello'?" Yuna asked, looking around at the blank faces that answered her query.

            "I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll find out.  Come on; we've got a way to go to get to the," Wakka grinned and grabbed Rikku, "Thunder Plains!"

            "No!" Rikku sank to her knees, covering her ears. "Not again!  Yunie, please!  Isn't there another way?"

            "Sorry, Rikku, but we have to go through the Thunder Plains.  After that, we'll stop for a brief while at the Farplane and then on to the Moonflow," Yuna apologized, smiling at Rikku with a slight lift of her shoulders.  Rikku closed her eyes, hands still pressing over her ears.

            "It's just not fair!"

*          *            *

            "Tida, will you hurry up?  The temple's about to open!" Chappu tapped his foot impatiently as Tida sidled up still carrying one of the strange little creatures that were running around underfoot everywhere.

            "Sorry, but they're just so cute!  And cuddly!" Tida said, pressing the tiny creature to her cheek and cooing to it lovingly.  Chappu sighed, throwing his hands up.

            "You're impossible!"

            "Well, so are you but at least I was nice enough not to say anything about it," Tida retorted, setting the fluff ball down as the temple opened.  Not waiting for a comeback, she hurried inside.  Chappu growled and glared down at the little white—little white _thing_ at his feet, looking up at him almost hopefully.

            Sighing in defeat, he patted his head lightly before following Tida inside.

            Tida was already standing in front the door to the Cloister of Trials, waiting.  She smirked when he began ascending the stairs.

            "You petted it, didn't you?" she said.  Chappu ignored her question and jerked his head at the door.  Rolling her eyes, Tida pushed at the doors with her shoulder.

            "They evidently haven't been used in a long time," Tida said through clenched teeth, grunting with her efforts to open them.  Chappu frowned and moved up beside her, putting his back to the doors.

            Before both could push together, the doors swung forward and deposited Chappu and Tida on the ground, Tida falling on top of him.  She blushed and sprang to her feet.

            "Um, thanks for breaking my fall," she said, trying to force her blush away.  She ran ahead into the next chamber.

            Chappu sighed. "Why me?"

            After a few mishaps in the Trials, one of which involved Chappu getting hit by a bolt that was supposed to be charging a Djose Sphere, they made it to the Chamber of the Fayth.  Tida obediently went inside while Chappu played with a Destruction Sphere, wondering vaguely if there were any hidden items left in the temple.

            He slipped the sphere into a slot on the wall and was thrown backward as the wall exploded with the force of a machina canon.  Chappu groaned and sat up, rubbing his backside. "Damn sphere," he swore.  He achingly got to his feet and walked toward the chest that had been spared from the explosion that had rocked the chamber.

            Chappu opened the chest and pulled out a shimmering blue movie sphere along with a blade. "Whoa," Chappu breathed, turning the blade to see it better. "A Spirit Keeper!  I didn't think these existed anymore!  Incredible!"

            Meanwhile, Tida was kneeling in the Chamber of the Fayth, praying whole-heartedly for the power of the aeon of the Djose Temple.  The fayth floated up from the glass dome and looked, smiling, down at Tida.

            "I was hoping you would soon come to seek my power," the fayth said.  Tida dropped her hands and opened her eyes.

            "Yes.  Will you give it to me?" Tida asked hopefully.

            "I will.  Believe it or not, we fayth are also connected to the Farplane.  I can feel that Seymour is no longer there.  Please, take my aeon and stop him," the fayth said, moving its hands toward Tida, a strange but comforting glow transferring from them to Tida.  Tida was pulled into the air, her eyes closed as a wind swept around the room.  She hovered a feet few off the floor until the fayth sank back into the dome and color returned to the forms beneath it.

            Tida opened her eyes a let out the breath she'd been holding. "Talking to the fayth is really nerve-racking," she said, suppressing a shudder.  She turned back to the door, stepped out, and froze.  Chappu was grinning and holding a blade in one hand and a sphere in the other, but he didn't seem aware that he had black marks all over his face and on his red shirt.  His usually combed hair was tangled wildly and some of it was sticking up in the front.

            "Hey," he said, lifting the sword up so she could see it better. "I found this and this movie sphere."

            Tida looked past him at the rubble on the floor that she guessed used to be the wall that covered the now gapping, jagging hole.

            "Uh, yeah, and you took apart the temple to get it," Tida said, placing her hands on her hips.  Chappu shrugged sheepishly.

            "Oops?" he said.  Tida sighed.

            "Did you know you're also a big mess?" she asked, moving to him and rubbing at his face with a cloth she pulled from her belt.  Chappu wrinkled his nose as she wiped his face off but he tolerated it; better than walking around embarrassing himself.

            "You can clean your shirt off at the Moonflow," Tida told him, replacing her cloth in her belt. "So, what's on the sphere?"

            "I dunno.  I was waiting for you to come back out so we could watch it.  It's kinda old," Chappu said, lifting the sphere to his eye level and giving it a careful scrutiny.

            "Here." Tida took the sphere from him and sat down on the floor.  Chappu joined her and watched as she managed to turn it on.

            Instantly, the sphere came to life.

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  Tida and Chappu are mine.


	9. The Kiss

Final Fantasy X:  Journey

            Tida and Chappu watched, stunned, at the image floating in front of them.

            "What the—?" Tida gaped.

            It was a man, dressed from head to toe in red and black, with a long sword—a blade—resting on his shoulder.  He had on dark sunglasses, but Tida could still see the scar over his left eye.  Her eyes fell to the jug strapped to his waist.

            "Auron." Tida said quietly.

            "Who?" Chappu asked, but Tida silenced him with her hand.

            "If you're watching this, then I know Sin has been defeated and I have at last been sent to the Farplane.  I also know that Tidus has joined me there, since he is a dream awakened.

            "Whoever found this, please give it to Lady Yuna or one of her guardians.  The rest of this sphere cannot be viewed until the correct answer password is given."

            "Okay, so how do we get—"

            "Who will be next?" Auron's voice interrupted Chappu, who glowered at Auron, who took no notice, him being in the sphere and all.

            "I will." Tida said, raising her head to look at the sphere.  Chappu gawked at her. "What are you talking—"

            "Correct."

            "Huh?"

            "Then I know that it is Tida, daughter of Yuna, who is watching this sphere.  I knew about you before.  I wanted to wish you well on your journey.  I can only pray for your safety on your pilgrimage.  Fare well, Lady Tida, and that it is all I have to say.  Good luck, and tell Rikku I said the Thunder Plains were fun." Auron broke off, laughing, and then the sphere went off.

            Chappu raised his eyebrows. "Okay, he's weird.  Can we go now?  I'd like to test out my new blade."

            "Yeah, sure.  Just let me put this away," Tida said, putting the sphere in her pouch.  She stood up and followed Chappu out the door.

            The sun was warm and shining brightly down on them when they exited Djose Temple.  Tida stretched, yawning while Chappu spotted a fiend and shot off after it, the Spirit Keeper held high above his head.

            "You're mine, you little piece of a dead human!"

            "Chappu!  Come on!" Tida yelled, stamping her foot.  She made a noise in her throat and then grabbed the reins on her chocobo, swinging herself onto its back.

            "Chappu!" she yelled again.  The black-haired boy turned, having vanquished the fiend, and smiled happily, strapping the sword to his back.  He hurried over to her and jumped onto the other chocobo.

            "Well, time to go to the Moonflow, and then on to Guadosalam."

*          *          *

            BOOM!  CRACK!

            A flash of light shot across the sky as a lightning bolt struck a tower, but to those in the party with Rikku, her scream was much more louder than the thunder that followed.

            "I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!" she shouted, jumping up and down, eyes closed and hands clasped tightly over her ears.

            "Oh, Rikku," Yuna sighed while Wakka buried his face in his hands, stifling his laughter.  Lulu glared at him, shaking her head.

            "Come on, Rikku.  The more we move, the faster we get across the Plains.  We'll stop and rest for a while at Rin's Travel Agency, too," Yuna coaxed, prying Rikku's iron grip on her ears loose.

            Rikku nodded uncertainly, and, not waiting for another moment or a bolt of lightning, shot off, streaking for the building at least a good couple of miles away.

            Yuna sighed, and shook her head. "Well, let's go."

            —

            After a few violent calamities in which Wakka was struck by lightning three times and Rikku only once, they made it safely inside.  Yuna smiled and approached the Al Bhed shopkeeper behind the counter. 

            "Hello.  Do you have a room available?" she asked.

            "Yes.  One hundred gil, please," the woman said, holding out her hand.  Yuna let out a breath of air and dug around in her sack before pulling the desired amount of gil out and handing it to the woman.

            "Thank you!  Have a nice stay!"

            Wakka glared at the woman, nursing his many electrocuted—and still smoking—wounds.  The only thing that couldn't really be fixed was his burnt flaming red hair.  Damn it, he thought angrily, stupid lightning.

             "Come on, Wakka, and I'll patch you up," Yuna said, leading the way into the room.  Wakka hesitated, and then stopped.

            "I am not spending the night with three girls in the same room," he said flatly.  The trio of women stopped to look back at him.

            "Wakka, grow up.  We're not going to do anything to you.  Right now," Rikku added in a wicked whisper to Lulu and Yuna, who grinned evilly at each other.  Wakka missed this, however.  He was busily digging a potion out of his pocket.

            "So, what's the plan for tomorrow, ya?" he asked, yelping a little as he sat down.  Lulu casting Firaga on him had been bad enough, he'd thought, but the lightning had seen fit to hit one more time on his unfortunate backside.

            "We finish crossing the Thunder Plains and then we're at Guadosalam," Yuna said, sitting down on the bed in the corner and undoing the laces on her boots.  She yawned.

            "All right.  Good night," Wakka said, lying down carefully and promptly falling asleep.

            Rikku was already curled up comfortably on the bed across from Yuna, thoughts of doing malevolent things to Wakka swept from her mind as she closed her eyes and joined Wakka in snoring.  Lulu winced. 

            "How could anyone sleep with that?" she wondered aloud, sighing as she climbed into the final open bed. "Good night, Yuna."

            "Night."

*          *          *

            "Wake me when we get there," Tida mumbled, curling up on the seat in the box on top of the shoopuf.  She closed her eyes, slipping quietly into the sweet and peaceful dreamland.

            "I hate it when she does that," Chappu muttered to himself.  He lay back in his seat and tried unsuccessfully to hold back a yawn.  He tilted his head to study Tida, whose lips were slightly parted, hair blowing in the slight breeze.

            She really was beautiful he had to admit, with those entrancing eyes and bright smile.  Her long, smooth tan legs only added to the wonder of the sleeping girl.  Chappu smiled and shut his eyes.  It wouldn't hurt to rest for just a minute . . .

            —

            Tida opened her eyes and pushed herself up, stretching her arms over her head and yawning widely.  She stood up, fixing her wrinkled clothes as best as she could.  She looked up and saw Chappu asleep on the bed across the room.  Tida was just beginning to wonder exactly how they'd ended up here when the door opened and a woman came in bearing a tray laden with two bowls and two glasses of something blue substance Tida was sure she wouldn't be drinking.

            "Hello," Tida said.  The woman stopped, startled and set the tray down quickly, bowing.

            "I thought you were still asleep," she said. "Your friend over there had to fight a fiend last night to save you.  That's why he's sprawled out like that.  He was pretty heavy."

            "A fiend attacked me?" Tida said in disbelief. "But I would have woken up!"

            "No.  It was a water fiend and it cast Sleep over you.  The poor boy had to hit it with all he had to save you," the woman said, glancing over at Chappu sympathetically.

            "Oh.  Well, thank you for the food," Tida said, nodding.  The woman smiled.

            "You're quite welcome." The woman left, shutting the door quietly behind her.

            Tida's eyes drifted over to Chappu, who rolled over in his sleep, sighing.  Tida felt nothing but gratefulness to him for saving her.  She really shouldn't have accepted his request to become her guardian.  But in a way, she was happy she had.  Otherwise, it would have been very lonely.

            She sat down on the floor near the tray, lifted one of the softly steaming bowls to her, and sniffed, trying to identify the substance within.  After a few minutes, she decided it was safe and slowly tilted the bowl to her mouth, the warm liquid sliding down her throat and filling her with warmth.

            "Ah," Tida said, savoring the taste.  She grabbed one of the glasses and swirled its contents around.  Cautiously, she took a sip—and instantly knew what it was.

            "Honeybeer!" she squealed, giggling like a two-year-old girl. "I haven't had this in years!"  Tida drank all of the sweet juice in several gulps.  She set the glass down and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, grinning.

            "Hey, Chappu!  Food!" she called, throwing a pillow at him from her place on the floor.  Chappu bolted upright as the pillow hit him in the face.  In one quick slash of the Spirit Keeper, he sent feathers flying everywhere.  He was gasping for air when he saw Tida staring at him through the falling and floating feathers.  Chappu dropped the blade, groaning.

            "Oh, man!" he said.  He sighed and sat down across from the uproariously laughing Tida.  She was rolling on the ground, holding her sides and panting for air.

            "That was—too—funny!"

            "Shut up, Tida." Chappu grumbled, reaching for the second bowl.  He drank it all down quickly and then reached for his glass.  He sniffed it momentarily before swallowing the Honeybeer.

            "Hungry?" Tida said, raising her eyebrows.  Chappu let out a satisfying sigh as he sat the glass down.  He looked at Tida.

            "Yeah.  I'm lucky to be alive with your cooking," Chappu said, ducking quickly to avoid the pillow she swung at his head.  He grinned and jumped to his feet, snatching a pillow from his bed.  Tida leapt after him, bringing the pillow down on his head.  Chappu yelled and swung at Tida, who used her pillow as a shield and came around with another pillow, landing a hit in his gut.

            "Yes!" Tida let out a whoop as the pillow fight continued, each swinging madly at the other.  Although Tida scored more hits, Chappu managed to knock her shield away.

            Laughing, the two tripped and fell onto the bed, Chappu landing on top of Tida.  For a moment, time seemed to freeze as they lay there, quietly staring into the other's eyes, searching.  Tida released her grip on her pillow and felt her lips quiver.

Gently, Chappu's head dropped lower until their lips touched lightly.  Tida's hand flew up, clenching into a fist on his shirt as Chappu moved his hands up, grabbing her shoulders as he deepened the kiss.

Tida's mind had gone blissfully blank as she welcomed Chappu's kiss with open arms.  She bathed in his affection, wishing she could stay there forever.

*          *          *

"Yunie, do we have to go to the Farplane?" Rikku asked, staring warily ahead at the city of Guadosalam.  

            "Rikku, I just want to visit.  You can see my parents, and . . . we can all see Tidus and Auron again," Yuna said hopefully.  Lulu turned her head and Wakka looked at the ground.  Rikku shot them dirty looks before slinging an arm around Yuna's shoulder.

            "If it makes you happy, Yunie," she said, smiling.

            "Thank you," Yuna said, nodding to Rikku.

            "All right!  Let's go!" Rikku ran ahead, her feet pounding away at the pathway leading up to the entrance to the Farplane.  Lulu and Wakka followed, but Yuna went at a slower place, reminiscing.

            This was where Seymour proposed, and Tidus confessed his love for me to Lulu, she thought, smiling.  She wiped at a tear in her eye, scolding herself. "You can't cry anymore.  You have to be strong, for Tidus, for Tida."

            Yuna broke into a jog to catch up with the other members of her party, glancing back over her shoulder at the manor, suppressing a shudder at the sight of it.

*          *          *

            "Come on, Chappu!  Guadosalam's right in front of us!" Tida yelled, standing with her hands on her hips as Chappu climbed up the steep hillside after.  Tida had called this Hellway a shortcut.

            Shortcut my ass, Chappu thought, scowling up at Tida.  It was amusing, though, to see her so excited.  Then he remembered:  Tida had never been to Guadosalam, or to the Thunder Plains—why she was fascinated with either mystified him.  What was so great about them?

            "Chappu!" Tida whined.

            "All right, all right.  I'm here.  Let's go," Chappu snapped, pulling himself onto the ledge and chasing after Tida, who tore down the road at full speed.

            "Crazy woman," Chappu muttered, then caught himself.  Did he actually just call her a woman?  She was still a girl, he reminded himself, and a very beautiful one, at that.

            "I see it, I see it!" Tida cried, jumping up and down now.  She pointed at the entrance to the city of the Guado, waiting impatiently for Chappu to hurry up.

            Chappu joined her and they walked inside, Tida's eyes wide with excitement.

            Guadosalam hadn't changed much over the years, but had grown in its population.  More houses were spread around and the city had grown in size.  Chappu spotted the entrance to the Farplane at the top, and wondered if Tida would mind if he visited his father.

            Tida followed his gaze and smiled. "Go ahead.  I wanna look around," she said, pointing to the merchants they could see through an open door to a shop.

            "All right, but be careful and alert and stay away from heavy equipment," Chappu said, squeezing her shoulder gently before running up the path to the Farplane.

            " 'Be careful and alert'.  You'd think I was made of glass or something," Tida grumbled, walking into the nearest item shop.  She picked up a bottle of a green mixture and looked it over carefully.  

            "Hn.  What's an Al Bhed potion doing in the middle of a Guado shop?" she speculated aloud.  Tida set the vial back down and glanced around, taking the shop in.

            She picked up a piece of a broken mirror and turned it in her hand, studying it.  Strange, she thought, it feels familiar somehow, but how could it?  

            "Oh, snap out of it, Tida, it's a part of a broken mirror!" she rebuked herself, setting it back down on the table with its corresponding pieces.

            Tida turned around just in time to hear an ear-splitting scream echoed in the Guado city.  Tida's trained ears picked up the sound coming from the Farplane and she took off at a run up the pathway.  Her shoes pounded the passageway as she dashed as hard as she could.  

            Tida reached the stairs and jumped them two at a time.  She flipped up the next set and entered the Farplane, stopping dead.

Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  Tida and Chappu are mine.


	10. The Reunion

Final Fantasy X:  Journey

            "Tida!  Stay back!" Chappu yelled, drawing his sword, his eyes filling with a dark flame at the boss fiend towering over them.

            "No!  I won't let you fight alone!" Tida yelled, racing forward, the Brotherhood flashing into her hand as she stopped next to Chappu, eyes already flashing dangerously.

            "And I won't let you fight alone!" 

            Tida's head snapped around and she nearly dropped the Brotherhood in shock.

            "Mama!"

            Yuna pushed away the urge to run to Tida and hold her close. "Let's get rid of this guy!" she said, and Tida pulled her hand into a fist, jamming her elbow down, a gesture recognized by Yuna and company.

            "Get ready, pal!" Tida shouted as her mother joined on the battlefield.  She raised the Brotherhood, her eyes cold and full of hate for the fiend.

            Yuna pulled her guns out and twirled them on her fingers before stopping, pointing them dead at the fiend.  Wakka opened the fight by throwing World Champion at the fiend.

            "Lulu, Doublecast!" Tida shouted, leaping forward for a Quick Slash with the Brotherhood.  Lulu immediately followed Tida's orders and Doublecasted Flare on the fiend.  Rikku shot forward and spun, catching the creature's leg with Godhand.

            "Chappu, attack it from behind!" Tida yelled.  Chappu nodded and ran around, springing into the air.

            "Armor Break!" he shouted, bringing the Spirit Keeper down onto the fiend.  Yuna fired her guns repeatedly, watching Tida out of the corner of her eye.  She'd really grown up in the last nine years, she noted.

            For nearly fifteen minutes, nothing seemed to weaken or even faze the fiend.  Tida growled low in her throat.

            "Damn it!  There has to be away!" she yelled.

            "If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them!" Rikku called back, dodging a punch thrown in her direction.  Tida clenched her teeth, thinking.

            Her body jerked. "Everybody stand back!" 

            All eyes flew to Tida, who stood with Nirvana in her right hand, arms outstretched.  They all gaped at her, wordlessly.  Chappu only smiled and backed away from the fiend.

            "Ixion!  I call to you!" Tida yelled.  In a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder, the mighty Thunder Aeon appeared, rearing as another lightning bolt struck its horn.  

            "Go!" Tida swept Nirvana in the direction of the fiend and Ixion attacked, charging forward, his hooves pounding on the earth.  The fiend screamed in protest and swiped back, catching Ixion across the side.  Ixion shot back with Aerospark, and the fiend froze for a moment before going on a rampage.

            Tida clenched her teeth and pointed Nirvana to the heavens. "Hear my plea, Valefor!"  

            The winged aeon sailed down from above and attacked the fiend across the face, blinding it.  Ixion plunged its horn into the fiend's side and Valefor reared back to cast Fira.  The fiend screamed in pain and Tida swung Nirvana around, dismissing her aeons.  Both vanished into thin air and Tida nodded to the group of people now closing in on the fiend.

            "Overdrive time!" Tida yelled, the Brotherhood reappearing in her hands.  Chappu charged forward first.

            "Midnight Reaper!" he shouted, the Spirit Keeper glowing with darkness. 

            "Thundaga Fury!"

            "Aurochs Reels!"

            "Mix—Trio of 9,999!"

            "Volley Cannon!"

            Tida watched in silence as the quintet of Overdrives charged forward and destroyed the fiend before their eyes.  The fiend burst into a bunch of pyreflies and she turned then, facing her mother.

            And lost it all.

            "Mama!" Tida burst into tears and ran forward, forgetting that she was sixteen, that she was supposed to be strong to beat Seymour, and that everyone was counting on her.  Yuna caught Tida in a loving embrace and began sobbing, stroking Tida's hair softly, rocking back forth as they sat on the ground simply holding one another.

            "Mama, Mama, I'm so sorry!" Tida wailed, burying her face in her mother's shoulder.

            "Shh, shh baby.  It's all right.  You're safe now," Yuna soothed, pressing gentle kisses against Tida's forehead and hair.  She kissed a tear away.  Yuna ignored her own tears; Tida needed her more than she needed her.  She'd been just a child when she'd been ripped from her home and left to fend for herself in what could be a cold, cruel world.  

            Rikku slumped to her knees, crying at the sight of Tida.  Lulu was already on the ground, tears falling from her eyes.  Wakka had tears in his eyes, but they had yet to fall.

            Chappu watched, smiling.  Tida was home again.

*          *          *

            "Are you sure?" Lulu asked, wide-eyed.

            Yuna nodded, one arm around Tida's shoulder. "Tidus isn't there.  I was shocked and screamed, and that must have brought the fiend along!"

            "How could this be?  First Seymour, now Tidus!  What the hell's goin' on?" Wakka said, slamming his fist onto the table.  Rikku jumped.

            "I don't know how Seymour got out.  All I know is that I'm going to send him for good!" Tida said, staring hard at the tabletop, her eyes hard.  Yuna squeezed her.

            "Yes, we're going to beat him together," she whispered, laying her head on top of Tida's.

            "Well, Tida, looks like you gained another summoner's aide," Chappu commented, laughing.  Yuna glanced at him.

            "I'm not a summoner anymore," she said softly.

            "Don't be too sure, Mama.  I can summon, so the fayth might let you call them," Tida said, nodding toward Nirvana. "I like it.  It's comforting."

            "Maybe we should get you a better sword just in case, ya?" Wakka said, grinning. "I've got the perfect weapon in mind . . ."

            "Wakka, do you think she can handle it?" Yuna asked, unsure.

            "Of course!  She is Tidus's daughter, ya know." Wakka pointed out.

            "What is it?" Tida asked, looking between her mother and Wakka. "What weapon, Uncle Wakka?"

            "It's Tidus's legendary weapon, the—"

            "Caladbolg," Chappu cut in.  

            "Yeah.  Hey, kid, how did ya know?" Wakka said, staring at Chappu.

            "The name's Chappu, and I've read all about everything.  I've heard every version of Lady Yuna's story," he said, closing his and crossing his arms.

            "Your name's Chappu?  You wouldn't be Nerick's son, would ya?" Wakka asked, raising one eyebrow suspiciously.

            "As a matter of fact, I am."

            Tida rolled her eyes.  It was then she noticed what her mother was wearing.

            "MAMA!" she shrieked, nearly toppling backwards as she jumped in shock. "What on Spira do you have on?!"

            Yuna looked down at her clothes and smiled. "I just wanted a change."

            "Yeah, but—but—but you're my mother!  You can't wear stuff like—like that!" Tida sputtered, her eyes wide and scandalized.

            "Oh, come on, Tida!  Let your mom have some fun while she's still young!" Rikku said, clapping Tida on the back.  Tida shook her head.

            "She's supposed to be High Summoner Yuna, not some—some scarlet woman!" Tida burst out, clapping her hands over her head as she banged her forehead onto the table.

            "She is right, you know," Yuna said. "Besides, these shorts are uncomfortable!"

            Wakka roared with laughter and collapsed onto the ground, his arms around his stomach as he gasped for air. "Wo—women!"

            Chappu took a quick step to the side, away from Wakka, whereas everyone else stared at him oddly, as if he'd lost his mind.  

            "Uh, Uncle Wakka?"

*          *          *

            "Much better," Tida said approvingly as Yuna emerged from the Travel Agency clad in black half shorts, half skirt.  It reached almost to her knees.  She still had on the same shirt and Tida had added something she thought was perfect for a White Mage—a hooded robe that was white.  Yuna smiled at her daughter and held her for a moment.

            "I've really missed you," she whispered. 

            "I missed you, too, Mama."

            "Hey, are you two gonna stand there all day?  We've got to get Tida to Macalania Temple so she can pray to the fayth!" Wakka yelled.  He waved then and went on ahead with Chappu.

            Yuna and Tida sighed.  Tida threw her new white cape around her and fastened it. "I guess he's impatient."

            "When we first fought Seymour, Wakka took it personally," Yuna explained, taking Tida's hand in hers.  Their arms swung as one as they followed after the others.

            Life really was better now, now that mother and daughter were reunited—and as one.

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  Tida and Chappu are mine.


	11. The Battle

Final Fantasy X:  Journey

            "There it is.  Macalania Temple," Yuna said, squeezing Tida's hand.  Tida stared hard at the temple, her eyes like stone.  Yuna sighed.  What on Spira had she done to make her daughter suffer through all of this?

            You married Seymour and then sent him to the Farplane, Yuna reminded herself, sighing a little.  She watched as Wakka sent a snowball into the back of Rikku's head.  In outrage, Rikku sent a well-aimed grenade at his feet.  Wakka screamed and dove into a snowdrift as the grenade exploded, showering all of them with snow.

            "Sorry," Rikku said sheepishly.

            It was Chappu who led the way into the temple, and Tida felt herself shiver slightly.  It was as cold in the temple as it was outside!

            "Come on.  We don't solve the trials until after you pray," Yuna said.  She walked up the stairs, Tida following behind.  The others walked ahead of Tida toward the end of the ice tunnel.  Tida took a step and the ice beneath her began to disappear.

            Quickly, she did a front flip through the air to land on the next piece.  It too, vanished and Tida back flipped.  Once more, she did a full twister before a backhand spring landed her inside the room.  

            "Go on," Chappu urged, nodding to the door.  Tida shook her head and walked to it, completely aware of all the eyes on her—no, on the summoner.

            Tida ran down the spiraling ramp to the door to the Chamber of the Fayth.  She pushed it open and walked silently inside, her eyes darting around at the many icicles on the trailing down the wails and hanging from the ceiling.  Tida knelt down, clasping her hands together softly, and began praying, calling to the fayth within.

            "Welcome, daughter of Yuna."

            Tida smiled to herself and stood up, raising her head to look up at the floating fayth before her. "Thank you," she responded, bowing respectively. 

            "I have been waiting for you.  It has been a long time since anyone has come to pray, and now the time has come for a summoner to awaken us again.  I have been waiting for that.  I will gladly grant you the power of my aeon," the fayth said, smiling.  The fayth bowed to Tida this time and winked at her.

            "Thank you," Tida said again, but this time she did not bow, but simply smiled instead, nodding.  

            "You will be fine," the fayth assured her.

            Tida emerged from the chamber and sprinted back up the slope, her boots sometimes slipping on the glossy ice.  She reentered the other room where she found no one waiting for her, but instead discovered everyone facing none other than Seymour, who was smiling somewhat unpleasantly.

            Anger flooded through Tida and her blood boiled with it. "How dare you come here to this sacred place!" she shouted quickly moving forward.  Yuna and Rikku grabbed her shoulders, drawing her back.  Their gazes on Seymour were nothing short of loathing.  Wakka and Chappu were in the front, their fists clenched tightly, awaiting the battle they knew would come.  Lulu was off to the side, quietly watching Seymour with a look of supreme hatred in her red eyes.

            "So, at last we meet." Seymour said, his eyes sweeping over Tida. "You look like your father, but you have your mother's beautiful eyes.  What a shame to have wasted such beauty that could have been."

            Tida growled. "Don't you _dare_ talk about my father!"  Tida made a desperate attempt to lunge at Seymour, to hurt him, to kill him, but Yuna and Rikku held her back, Yuna's eyes now matching perfectly with Tida's, identical fires burning dangerously within each emerald and sapphire.

            "Yuna, my dear bride," Seymour said sorrowfully, "to think you would die for a waste, what a pity." Seymour took a step forward, his hand raised to cast a spell.

            He never got the chance as Lulu beat him to it, casting Firaga without a second thought.  The battle had begun, and Tida was in no mood to wait her turn.  She lashed out with the Brotherhood, catching Seymour by surprise at her nerve and strength.  She yelled and attacked again.

            Yuna worked as the healer, though every now and then she would cast Holy on Seymour.  She held Nirvana once more, and the power surged through her being.  Chappu was steadily working on cutting Seymour down, and Wakka was dodging spells, throwing World Champion whenever he could.  Lulu wasting casting spells like there was no tomorrow and Rikku was Copycatting every other one.

            "Give it up, Seymour!" Tida yelled, springing forward once more.

            Seymour released a powerful wave of magic, sending everyone flying painfully into the far wall, calling out in hurt.  He stood up fully, his eyes dark.  His eyes flashed as he saw Tida, holding herself up on her elbows, one eye closed in pain and the other smoldering with abhor. "Seymour!" she hissed.

            "Until next time, Tidus brat!" he said, disappearing.  

            Tida got to her feet gingerly, using the Brotherhood as a lever.  She looked around at her mother and friends.  They were all in the process of getting up and she could already hear Rikku's incomprehensible mutterings under breath.  Yuna stood up next to Tida and rested a hand on her shoulder.

            "We'll get him, Tida.  That I can promise you."

*          *          *

            "This is so not fair," Tida grumbled, resting her head on her hand, elbow on the bar.  She glared half-heartedly at Chappu, who was drinking a glass of wine.

            "Stop whining, Tida," he said, smirking. "You're ruining my drink."

            "I'll do more than ruin it," Tida threatened.  She sighed and folded her arms, head resting on them.  She yawned—which Chappu quickly noticed.

            "Ready for bed yet?" he asked, swirling the red liquid around jovially before taking a small sip.  Tida nodded her head and closed her eyes.  She stifled another yawn and stretched her arms over head, sighing with pleasure.  Her eyes shot to the glass in Chappu's hand.

            "Just one drink," she pleaded, straightening, hand reaching for it.  Chappu shook his head, downing the rest of the wine in one gulp. "I've gotta get you back to the hotel.  Besides, Bevelle is usually dangerous at night.  I would like to keep my head, too.  Your mom would kill me if I kept you out here."

            "Okay," Tida said, standing weakly.  She stumbled and Chappu caught her before she could make friends with the ground.  He hoisted her onto his back, where she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and sighed contentedly, burying her face in the back of his shoulder.

            Chappu smiled and walked outside, heading for the hotel.  He whistled to himself as each footstep carrying him and his precious cargo closer.

            Upon entering, he could hear Lulu screaming and Wakka bellowing back at her.  He shook his head, smiling.  Rikku and Yuna were in the next room, trying to ignore the argument going on next door.  Chappu deposited Tida on the bed next to Yuna, who instantly went into mother-mode and removed Tida's boots and belt.  Humming softly, Yuna covered Tida up.  Tida made a noise and snuggled down into the pillow.

            "I guess I'll go see if I can convince Lulu and Wakka to stop arguing so we can all get some sleep." Chappu said, moving back out the door and entering the next one.  The second he entered, the volume increased and he knew that the walls were insulated—but nothing and nobody could tune out Wakka and Lulu in an all-out war.

            "You stupid, egotistical, chauvinist male pig!  How dare you—"

            "Egotistical?  Egotistical?  I am not ego—"

            "Um, guys?"

            "WHAT?!" Wakka and Lulu shouted, their heads snapping around to face Chappu, who took a step back.  Spit had been flying from Wakka's mouth and Lulu's handprint was on across one cheek.

            "Um, it's time to go to bed and—uh—yeah," Chappu scratched the back of his head nervously, praying to the fayth that they didn't turn on him.

            "Right.  Goodnight." Wakka turned his back on Lulu and climbed into bed.  Lulu screamed in desperation and slammed the door on her way out, cursing Wakka.  Chappu sighed.

            "What did you do?"

            "Oh, so it's all my fault, ya?" Wakka said angrily, sitting up and glaring at Chappu.

            "Well, no.  It's that Lulu never yells at you unless—"

            "Unless what?  I piss her off?  Just go to sleep, Chappu.  You've got a summoner to protect," Wakka snapped, yanking the covers over his head.

            Chappu sighed again, this time in defeat, and turned off the light.  He could still feel the warmth Tida had left on his back and the way it had felt to have her arms around his neck.  He smiled to himself and rested his head on his hands, elbows out on the pillow.  Chappu wondered what it would be like to kiss her again, and have those eyes widen in surprise.  His mind wandered . . .

            "Chappu, you're drooling."

*          *          *

            "Everyone ready?" Tida asked, pulling her cape on and fastening it.  Yuna caught sight of her necklace as it flashed in the sun. "Tida, where did you get that?"

            "Hmm?  Oh, Dad gave it me," Tida said, holding it one hand.  She smiled and kissed it, letting it drop back down on her chest.  

            Chappu emerged from his and Wakka's room, sheathing his sword onto his back.  He stopped then, looking oddly at Tida. "Why did you change clothes?"

            Tida shrugged. "I felt like a change."  She surveyed herself gleefully, giggling.

            Gone were the black gloves.  The yellow and white half-jacket remained only because Tida couldn't bear to part with it.  She had on a pair of cloth black shorts, not at all tight, but short.  She still had her boots as well, knowing she'd need them.  The cape was still new, and the loose belt around her waist was as well.  The khaki pouch rested against her hip.  Tida smiled as Chappu's eyes fell to her black sports bra underneath the half-jacket.  It had a small slit in the middle, and the necklace was seen there.

            "So, everyone ready?" Tida asked again, eager to acquire her next aeon.  Yuna nodded, wondering whether or not she should reprimand Tida about her "top."

            Tidus would freak, she thought wryly, smiling to herself as she imagined his reaction.  She felt another pang of sadness that he wasn't here to watch her now, surrounded by those who would die for her.

            "We're ready!" Rikku cried, punching the air, her energy exciting Tida even more.  Silently, Wakka cursed the Al Bhed woman for her get-up-and-go ability.  He clutched his head, knowing he would have a headache by midday.

            "Let's go!" Tida said, dashing toward Bevelle Palace, which was also the temple.  Chappu chased after her and hauled her back to the group.

            "We have to make a plan first!" he insisted.

            "Man, if Auron were here, he'd worship the ground you walk on.  You two are spoilsports!  Who needs a plan?" Rikku said, putting her hands on her hips.

            "Bevelle is really strict about the temple.  They don't allow anyone in, not even visiting priests.  We'll need a plan to get in," Chappu explained.

            "I don't remember Bevelle ever being that tight-assed," Yuna mused, and then realized everyone was looking at her.  She held her hands up in defense. "Hey, Rikku and Tida are rubbing off on me!"

            "Uh-huh.  Chappu, since this was your idea, what's the sketch?" Tida said, turning to him, smirking, hands up behind her head—a gesture that immediately drew the other's eyes.  Just like Tidus.

            "Well, I figure we can use Yuna." Chappu shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

            "And if that doesn't work?" Wakka asked.

            "We throw Rikku at them and run like hell," Chappu said, grinning.  Rikku backhanded him—"OW!"—and sighed, shaking her head.

            "I've got it!" Tida said, punching her fist into her palm. "It's simple…"

            —

            "You are definitely Tidus's daughter," Rikku whispered to Tida, who was crouched down behind a statue outside the temple.  She grinned back at Rikku and looked at the two guards standing outside the entrance.

            "Aunt Rikku, the flash bomb if you will," Tida said curtly, holding her hand over her shoulder.  Rikku slapped the flasher into Tida's palm and took a step, back ready to signal the others.

            Tida cocked her head—and threw the bomb.

            Click, click, click.  FLASH!

            "Now!" Tida yelled, and Rikku dropped her hand, the others racing with them into the entrance.  They jumped on the platform and Tida banged on the power button.  They rode to the bottom laughing.  Wakka and Chappu readied themselves for the next task.

            This time, four warrior monks were standing outside the next entrance.  Chappu and Wakka slapped high fives before leaping off the platform and over the side, landing on the monks.  The girls stepped off the platform at the bottom and they all hurried inside.

            Now inside, it was Yuna who solved the trials easily, having solved them once before.  She led the way into the next chamber.

            Tida squared her shoulders.  This was it.  She marched forward into the Chamber of the Fayth, glancing back at the people waiting behind her.  Tida turned around when the doors closed.

            And felt her world grow black.  

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  Tida and Chappu are mine.


	12. The Dawning

Final Fantasy X:  Journey

            Tida groaned and rolled over, pushing herself up to her elbows.  She blinked, trying to focus.  She awkwardly got to her feet and looked up.

            "Holy Fayth!"

            Tall, tall buildings and raised roads were all around.  A huge blitzball stadium was silhouetted in the distance.  Tida stared around in wonder.  

            "I've been waiting for you, daughter of Tidus." 

            Tida whirled around, taking up her battle stance.  Upon seeing the owner of the voice, she stopped, straightening. "Who are you?"

            It was a fayth, she knew, but it was—had to be—a little boy.

            "I've been awaiting you for a long time, daughter of Tidus," he said, looking up at her from underneath his hood.  He smiled.  

            "Why?  All the others have the same, but I don't understand," Tida said, hoping she'd get an explanation for everything going on.

            "You are the One.  You are the person chosen by the Aeon of Light, to shine through the Dark Shadow that is slowly overtaking Spira.  We've been waiting for you since we first felt the Shadow in our sleep.  It was so powerful it was able to awaken us."

            "But why me?  And what exactly is the Aeon of Light?" Tida asked, confusion beginning to cloud her mind.  She shook her head to clear it.

            "Why you were chosen no one knows—or can understand.  We fayth only know that you were.  The Aeon of Light wouldn't have chosen you otherwise.  As for the Aeon of Light, it is hidden somewhere in this world.  Only when you acquire this aeon can you hope to defeat the Shadow that lies around you."

            "So I have to find it to save everyone?" Tida said, praying she'd gotten that fact down.  The fayth nodded, and Tida sighed.

            "Well, then I guess I'll have to go searching.  Can I get a hint?"

            "No."

            "Just thought I'd ask.  So, can I have the power of your aeon?"

            "Yes."

            "Sweet.  Uh, where am I anyway?"

            "The Zanarkand your father is from."

            "This is his Zanarkand.  It's incredible.  Oh, Dad, I wish you were here with me.  I could really use your help with this Shadow," Tida said, ending in a whisper as she gazed around Zanarkand.  She noted the house she was standing next to, and could feel his presence drifting from it.

            —

            "I got… it…" Tida trailed off as she ran back into the room the others had been waiting in.  What she discovered instead were warrior monks standing around the room, machina weapons aiming around at her party members.  Chappu moved in front of her, shielding her from their sight.

            "Are you once again a traitor, Lady Yuna?  Or could it be this slip of a girl you travel with?" Maester Riono asked, stepping up, his dark hair and eyes both perfect reflections of his personality.

            "We're no traitors, you over-stuffed—"

            "Tida!" Yuna said sharply, her head turning swiftly to her daughter for a split second before moving back the Maester.  She shifted uneasily.

            Maester Riono's eyes shifted to Tida, and she clenched one fist furiously, liking nothing more than the idea of running up to him and slamming him right in the nose.

            "So, the prodigal princess returns." Riono said, smiling unpleasantly at Tida.  He knew too well that the people of Spira would support Yuna and Tida if anything were said against them.

            "Shut your damn mouth!" Chappu snapped, drawing the Spirit Keeper and pointing it threateningly at Riono.  Three of the monks transferred their weapons to point at Chappu.

            "I would be wise in what I said, boy," Riono said. "I don't believe Lady Tida would like to see you die, even it were for her."

            "Silence, Riono!  You were behind my kidnapping as well!"

            "What?  Kidnapping?" Cries of outrage came from all sides of Tida, and she met her mother's eyes, nodding jerkily.  Yuna's vibrant orbs turned dark.

            "How dare you!" she hissed, snapping around to point at Riono, one hand formed into a fist by her side, her entire body shaking with fury.

            Riono laughed, and waved one hand carelessly. "Oh, give it up.  It's not as if you could escape anyway."

            Tida growled and before she could even stop to think, her arms were outstretched to the side. "Bahamut, this is my plea!  Hear my call and come to me!"

            A loud roar ripped through the air and Tida grabbed Yuna's hand. "Come on!" she shouted, making a dash for the exit.  The entire temple was shaking and statues were falling down.  Tida led the others out into the sun, where a second group of warrior monks awaited.

            "Halt!" one commanded, but Lulu snapped her fingers and a firewall sprang up around them.  They continued on past, running.

            "What now?" Chappu yelled, racing alongside Tida.

            "I have no idea!  I'm making it up as I go!" she called back, clearly having the time of her life.  She jumped over a stack of boxes and fell back in line with her mother.

            "The Titan!" Rikku shouted, pointing overhead.  Rope ladders sailed down from the sides and hands quickly grabbed on as they were pulled into the air.  Tida held on to the bottom rung, looking back over her shoulder at the now still temple.  A flash of light shot into the air and she smiled, silently thanking Bahamut for his services.

*          *          *

            "I can't believe you were kidnapped!" Yuna cried, pressing back her tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

            "You've said that already, Mama.  I'm here now, aren't I?" Tida said, trying to sooth her mother and keep her from going into hysterics.

            "I was in the next room and I still didn't hear anything!  It's all my fault!" Yuna wailed, the handle on her waterworks turning.  Tida sighed and pulled her mother into an embrace, soft whispers escaping her lips.

            "Tida, what was that about the Aeon of Light again?" Chappu interrupted, racking his brain to see if there was any memory of it.

            "Like I said before, the Aeon of Light chose me to stop the Shadow.  No one knows where it is, or the extent of its power," Tida explained once more, rolling her eyes.

            "Well, I know where we can get two more awesome aeons!" Rikku said, her swirled green Al Bhed eyes sparkling with knowledge. 

            "Anima and the Magus Sisters, right?  Where are they exactly?" Chappu asked, turning around to face Rikku, who grinned even brighter.

            "The Magus Sisters are in Remiem Temple in the Calm Lands.  Anima is hidden within an Al Bhed territory.  They shouldn't be too hard to get," Rikku said, clenching one hand into a fist and punching the air. "I'll go tell Pops to head for the Calm Lands!"

            "Thanks, Aunt Rikku.  Thanks all of you," Tida said, nodding her head to the group gathered around her.  Yuna hugged Tida tightly, and then let her go.

            "Aw, you're embarrassing me, ya!" Wakka said, blushing.

            —

            "Is it just me, or does it seem to be a little windy around here?" Tida said, snatching Rikku's scarf as it fluttered by.  She handed it back to Rikku and looked at her mother, who was negotiating with the chocobo trainer.  Finally, Yuna smiled.

            "I managed to get us three chocobos, so we'll have to double up," she said. "I'll ride with Rikku."

            "Then I'll ride with Wakka—someone needs to or he'll end up getting lost," Lulu said, casting a doubtful glance at Wakka as he protested.

            "I guess I'll go with Chappu," Tida said, hiding her blush as she climbed up in front of him on the chocobo.

            "Remiem Temple is just over there.  We have to go up that bluff and then over that way to get there.  The chocobos will glide down," Rikku said, pointing.

            They started off, Tida and Chappu in the lead.  After fifteen minutes of silent riding, Tida glanced around behind them to discover fiends slowly following them.  She narrowed her eyes.

            "We're tracked," she said.  Chappu glimpsed the fiends and looked back forward.

            "They can't get to us, so don't worry.  We're almost there anyway," he said, nodding.  Tida turned back around and saw the drop off only a quarter of a mile away.

            "Wow," she said, whistling. "I don't think I'm gonna enjoy it when we jump down."

            "You won't be alone in that," Chappu said, gritting his teeth.  Tida blushed again.

            "Hey, pull up!" Yuna called, trotting up to them, Rikku bouncing behind her. "We'll go first, just in case."

            "Have fun," Tida said, motioning her mother and Rikku toward the edge.  

            The chocobo jumped, and flapped its wings furiously before landing softly on the grass 70-some feet below.  Yuna turned and called up to them.

            Tida inhaled, and closed her eyes, feeling Chappu's grip on her hips tighten.  The chocobo leapt and sailed gently through the air before landing with a slight thud on the ground.  Tida exhaled, relieved.

            After Lulu and Wakka joined them, they rode through the passage and up to the bridge that lead across to Remiem Temple.  Once across, Chappu and Wakka opened the doors and they walked quietly inside.

            "Sweet," Tida said, grinning as she ran across the floor to the doors on the other side.  She stopped in front of them and watched as they opened, allowing her entrance.

            "Killer!" she cried.  Unlike the other fayth chambers, this one was brightly lit with different colored flames dancing around on the walls.  Tida glanced down at the crystal dome that held the fayth and knelt down to her knees, handing clasping together.  Unaware of what she was doing, Tida hummed to herself faintly. 

            Three fayth rose from the dome and gazed, smiling, down at Tida.  They knew the song better than she did—it was, after all, the Song of the Fayth.

            "Welcome," all three said.  Tida jerked her head up, surprised.

            "H—hey," she said, jumping to her feet.  

            "It has been a while.  Not many people know about this temple," they said, and Tida raised her eyebrows.

            Big shocker there, Tida thought, remembering the journey to get to the temple.

            "I know you've been waiting for me, so can you—will grant me your power?" Tida asked, correcting herself in mid-sentence.

            "But first, a clue:

Once lost, but now found 

_A child sleeps within a sound_

_Daring nerve and a heart of gold_

_Her story will never be retold_

_Find your way to where angels sleep_

_Awaiting the awakening under the deep_

_The city of the past is where you will find_

_That which bears the secret of mind_"__

            "Thank you," Tida said, bowing politely and turning to leave.  The fayth disappeared, returning to a brief slumber before Tida would call them.

            Yuna turned around as Tida came out of the Chamber of the Fayth, and was surprised to see her grinning.

            "I got a something of a clue," she said, reciting the message the fayth had given her.  Yuna put a finger to her lips, thinking.            

            " '_Find your way to where angels sleep_, _awaiting the awakening under the deep_'.  That's really hard to figure out.  Where do angels sleep?" Yuna wondered aloud.

            Tida shrugged. "No idea.  Well, on to get Anima!"

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  Tida, Chappu, Aeon of Light, etc., are mine. 


	13. The Guardian

Final Fantasy:  Journey

            "This just keeps getting better and better," Chappu muttered, slapping a hand over his face and pulling it down, groaning.  He ran his hand back through his hair and glanced over at Tida, who was bent over at the waist, surveying the smoking engine over Brother's shoulder.  She stood up straight and shook her head as Brother let out a violent string of curses in Al Bhed, punching one fist sharply into the machine.

            Tida turned away, hands on her hips.  She looked around at the watery debris scattered around them in the once-Al Bhed territory.  Now it was just a bunch of ruins surrounded and covered—for the most part—in water.

             "Tida!" Chappu moved toward her, jerking his head at the dilapidated temple in the distance. "Let's go ahead to the temple.  We're of no use here."

            Tida nodded and picked up her pouch, belting it around her slim waist. "Mama, Chappu and I are going ahead to the temple.  We'll be back soon."

            "Okay, sweetie, but please be careful, and don't dawdle!" Yuna called as Chappu and Tida began leaping from block to block before diving into the watery depths of the ruins.

            Tida found the entrance before Chappu did, and managed to get his attention by throwing letting of a grenade.  He nodded to her and followed her inside.

            Tida broke the surface of the water first and swam easily to the stone steps, Chappu right behind her.  She climbed up, water dripping from her hair.  

            "Not exactly a great location," Chappu murmured, squeezing water from his shirt and shaking his hair of the water that clung to the darkened strands.

            "Oh, be quiet.  Anima is one of the most powerful aeons in Spira.  Mama said he's the aeon of Seymour's mother.  She became a fayth to give Seymour her aeon.  But then she regretted it and gave the power to Mama to defeat Seymour," Tida said, looking at the doors that led to the Chamber of the Fayth.

            "Yeah, yeah.  Go on and hurry up," Chappu said, waving his hand at the doors.  Tida scowled at him and tossed her head.  She stalked through the doors.

            "Boys," she snorted.

            "Girls," he growled, shaking his head and facing away from the chamber.

            Now inside, Tida hugged herself as a shiver passed through her body, freezing her even though the chamber wasn't cold, but instead dark and gloomy.  She looked down at the Dark Aeon, bound by chains and forced to feel the pain of deeds past.  Tida's heart went out to the poor woman whose aeon was constrained.

            "Lady Tida, thank you for coming at last."

            Tida nodded to the fayth that appeared above the dome prison. "You're welcome.  I'm sorry it took me so long."

            "No apologies, please.  I don't have much time.  You must take my aeon and go with a new piece to the riddle of the Aeon of Light.  You must hurry, My Lady, time is running out!  Seymour will take over Spira; destroying everything!" the fayth cried, clasping her hands together.

            Tida nodded. "I will.  I have to, for Spira and my parents!"

            "Very well."

The Aeon of Light rests within 

_A place once destroyed by Sin_

_Take heed and hurry forward_

_To find and achieve your just reward_

_But on more guardian you must acquire_

_In order to cross the Sea of Fire_

_Inside the place where the Angel sleeps_

Is where your heart will find its keep 

            "Thank you.  I will go." Tida clenched her fist and turned sharply, heading back into the other chamber.  Chappu whirled around as she entered.  At once, the temple began to shake and Tida's feet left the ground.

            "Chappu!"  

            "Tida!"

            Chappu lunged, and grabbed Tida's hand.  Both were thrown together down a spiraling tunnel of endless darkness…

*          *          *

            "Ugh…" Tida groaned and rolled over.  Or tired to, at least.  Chappu's arm was thrown across her torso.  She shoved herself away from him and climbed heavily to her feet.  Something fast, wet, and cold was slamming into her from all sides.

            "Snow!" Tida cried, realizing what it was.  Her head whipped in all directions as she tried to focus on her surroundings.  Giving up, she kicked Chappu in the side.  Moaning, he sat up and opened his eyes.

            "What the—?" he blinked and rubbed his eyes.  He stared around, jumping to his feet. "Where the hell are we?  What happened?  Are you all right?"

            "I don't know, I don't know, and I'm fine," Tida said, pulling her cape tightly around her as the wind howled around them. 

            "Well, we'd have to be somewhere on Mt. Gagazet," Chappu reasoned, sighing and running a hand through his hair.  Tida rolled her eyes.

            "I figured that much out.  Can we get out of here?" she said, trudging past him.  The snow was deep—reaching up to mid-thigh on her.  She stumbled in the snow and Chappu watched, suddenly panicked, as she burst into tears.  

            "No, no, no!  Don't cry; don't cry!  Please!" Chappu ran to her, pulling her shaking form to him.  He held her until she stopped crying, swiping roughly at her tears.

            "No more crying, okay?  We'll get out of here, somehow," he promised, standing with her.  Tida nodded and glanced up at the peaks around them.

            "Hey!  Who are you?" 

            Chappu and Tida turned to see a figure dressed entirely in black walking toward them.  A long black jacket billowed in the wind behind them and long, dark brown hair whipping intensely.  

            As the figure neared, Tida could see the purple orbs that shone fiercely through the white snow.  It was a girl, she realized, narrowing her colored eyes.

            "What are the two of you doing way up here?" the girl asked, and Chappu estimated her to be about Tida's age, or his own.  

            "We, ah, don't really know," Chappu said, stepping protectively in front of Tida, and lying one hand readily on the Spirit Keeper. 

            "Chappu?  Chappu, is that you?"

            Chappu started then felt his jaw drop. "Zeoron?  What are you—how did you—oh, wow…"

            Zeoron smiled and shrugged. "Been a while, eh, Chappu?" She stood on tiptoe and looked over his shoulder at Tida. "Who's your friend?"

            At this, Chappu's lips curved into a proud smile. "Zeoron, let me introduce you to Lady Tida, a summoner.  I'm her guardian, _Sir_ Chappu."

            "Lady Tida?  Oh, wow!  I've wanted so much to meet you!  Please, let me be your guardian!  I'm a Black Mage…and sort of a thief," Zeoron said, pushing Chappu aside, and grabbing both of Tida's hands in her own.  Zeoron's purple eyes glowed and Tida smiled, shaking her head.

            "Looks like I've found myself another guardian," she said, nodding at Zeoron.  Zeoron squealed and threw her arms around Tida, who fought for breath.  Chappu sighed; once again, women outnumbered him.  What would Wakka say?

*          *          *

            "Zanarkand is just on the other side of this hill," Zeoron called the next day, jumping up the snow-covered bank.  She stood up straight and looked out over the grand machina city just as Tida and Chappu reached the crest.  Tida stopped and gazed at her birthplace, her home.  

            "Zanarkand," she whispered, one hand coming up to grab the symbol on her necklace and she squeezed it.  Chappu placed a hand over hers and then took it in his own, bringing it to his lips.

            "Well, let's—Oh my gosh!  Chappu, the riddle! 'The Aeon of Light rests within, 

_A place once destroyed by Sin_'!  Zanarkand!  The Aeon of Light is in Zanarkand!" Tida cried, grabbing both of Chappu's hands and jumping up and down with excitement. "Oh, this is so wonderful!"

            Tida spun around and around, flinging her arms out. "How it's so wonderfully fantastically amazing!" she sang happily, laughing as she whirled.

            "Incredible!  How could we have been so clueless?" Chappu grabbed Tida and swung her around in the air, laughing with her.  When he stopped, Tida's arms went around his neck and she kissed him, full force.

*          *          *

            "Where on Spira could they have possibly gone?" Yuna said, putting her face in her hands.  She plopped down backward onto a rock, trying to gain her composure back.  Rikku shrugged and looked around Baaj Temple for the umpteenth time.  Wakka and Lulu were still out scouting the watery ruins.  

The airship had been repaired but remained without its passengers.  Yuna refused to leave until they figured out where Tida and Chappu had disappeared to.

            "Yuna, you don't think… No, never mind," Rikku turned away and put her hands on her hips, cocking her head as she looked to the doors.

            "Think what, Rikku?" Yuna asked listlessly, removing her hands from her face and looking at her cousin.  She sighed, and shook her hair out, spraying water from the wet strands.

            "Well, I was wondering if maybe Seymour's mother would talk to you.  She might know where Tida and Chappu went." Rikku shrugged again, and rolled her shoulders back, trying to loosen up.

            "It's… it's worth a shot," Yuna said, standing slowly, unsure.  She moved hesitantly in the direction of the doors that led to the Chamber of the Fayth, but then halted, shaking her head.

            "I can't do it, Rikku.  I've been ex-communicated." Yuna said, her voice flat.  Rikku sighed and moved to Yuna, grabbing her shoulders in her hands.

            "Yuna, you can't summon aeons.  That doesn't mean the fayth won't speak to you!  Come on!  They're helping your daughter; why shouldn't they help you?" Rikku cried while giving Yuna's shoulders a little shake.

            Slowly, Yuna nodded. "You're—you're right, Rikku.  I shouldn't give up too easily; I lost her once, and I'm not about to lose her again." Yuna squared her shoulders and stepped forward, holding her chin up.

            Yuna strode forward, confident, and looking much more like the old Summoner Yuna than High Summoner Yuna.  She paused in front of the doors as they moved to open.  Quietly, she glanced back at Rikku and gave her thumbs up, winking.  Yuna turned back and entered the Chamber of the Fayth, Seymour's mother's final resting place.

            Yuna's outside appearance might have been stable, but inside she was more nervous than she'd been when she had first talked to Tidus.  She shook her head, replacing the images of him with Tida, and her courage took over.  She knelt down, and as soon as she clasped her hands, Seymour's mother arose from the dome, nodding approvingly.

            "I was hoping you would come.  It's been a very long time, Yuna," she said, clasping her own hands together and smiling.  Yuna smiled back and got to her feet, searching for well-written words.

            "Thank you for your help.  I'm happy that you wanted to see me again," Yuna said, putting her hands behind her back.  Feeling like a young girl again, Yuna looked down at the floor, embarrassed.  

            Seymour's mother's smile widened. "It was my pleasure to help you, Yuna.  It is also why I help Tida.  The fayth feel they owe it to her."

            Yuna nodded. "I understand that, but… where is she now?  Where had she been taken?"

            The fayth sighed and shook her head. "Time is running out faster than we expected, Yuna.  We sent Tida and Chappu to Mt. Gagazet, hoping the wisdom swirling around the ancient peaks would guide her and help her answer the riddle and find the Aeon of Light before Seymour destroys Spira and the light within."

            "Mt. Gagazet?  Is she safe there?" Yuna asked, biting her lip and trying to control the fury boiling inside her blood.  Just who were they to think that they could send her daughter from her?

            "Yes.  She has figured it out.  She knows what she must do now, Yuna.  It won't be easy to acquire the Aeon of Light, but Tida is strong, like her father.  And you.  She will make it; she will save Spira from the Shadow."

            "Thank you.  I have to go; I have to join her." Yuna turned to go but the fayth's voice stopped her.  Yuna turned back, tilting her head cautiously.

            "Yuna… I can send you there, along with one other.  I can send you directly to her.  She's in Zanarkand now."

            Yuna's eyes brightened with hope. "Rikku!" she yelled, whipping around to the doors. "Come quickly!  We must hurry!"

            Rikku came flying into the chamber, Godhand raised to strike.  Yuna grabbed her cousin's wrist and squeezed.  Rikku's arm dropped and she looked at Yuna, then to Seymour's mother.

            "Good luck and goodbye, Yuna, Rikku."

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  Tida, Chappu, Aeon of Light, etc., are mine.


	14. The City

Final Fantasy X:  Journey

            "Oh, Chappu, it's just like I remembered!" Tida exclaimed, tears misting in her eyes as she entered the city gates of Zanarkand.  She clasped her hands together in front of her, wishing she had more eyes to take in the beautiful city.

            "I'm home," she whispered, the misty tears now droplets sliding down her flushed cheeks.  She looked to the blitzball stadium, to the Memorial Hall, and…

            To the house she'd been born in.

            It was still the same:  blue, with yellow.  Her mother had wanted it that way, to remember Tidus.  She had wanted to plant it black but had feared it would scare her infant daughter.  Blue, Yuna had said, for his eyes, and yellow for his hair and clothes.

            Tida smiled through her happy tears, and reached up to brush away a few tears.  Yes, this was her Zanarkand, just as she remembered it.

            Chappu stepped up to her and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.  Tida laid her hand on top of it, turned her head to look at him.  Her eyes said what words could never say, and that was the thanks for everything he had done for her.  He nodded, understanding in his own way.

            Zeoron studied the pair for a moment and a smirk slid its way across her lips.  Yes, she thought, this young summoner was perfect for Chappu.  She shook her head and strode forward, moving up next to them. "All right, where do we go now to find the Final Aeon?"

            Tida dried her eyes with her cape and turned her head to look at Zeoron. "My mom once told me the story of Yunalesca.  I remember she would turn one of the guardians into a fayth, and they would become the Final Aeon for the Final Summoning and in turn become Sin.  

            "They never rebuilt the Temple of Zanarkand.  My mother didn't want them to.  She wanted them to leave it as it was.  Untouched," Tida said.  She bowed her head for a moment before she looked to the temple ruins, on the other side of the blitzball dome.  Tida nodded her head sharply and glanced at Chappu and Zeoron, both looking ahead to the temple, wondering what trials lay inside the supposedly haunted ruins.  

            Stories had been told, Tida knew, of spirits and whatnot roaming around the ruins of the holy place.  Of course Chappu and Zeoron would have heard them; after all, everyone had been told and then shared the story of others, and so on.  Thus was the reign of gossip.

            "Well," Tida sighed, "let's go."  She jumped on the railing and slid down, completely ignorant of the steps that led to the main street of Zanarkand.  Chappu and Zeoron followed, grim looks on their faces.

            They reached the temple fairly quickly, and Tida guessed it was her nerves or something, but she felt a strange but somehow familiar presence as she gazed up at the dilapidated ruins of the temple.

            "Well, I guess it's now or—"

"Tida!  Tida, wait!"

            The trio whirled around in time to see Yuna and Rikku running toward them at top speed, both halting directly in front of them.  Yuna was the first to speak.

            "Tida, I can't let you go in without me.  Rikku and I know the temple far better than you.  We know the trials." Yuna then noticed the other girl. "Zeoron, isn't it?"

            Zeoron smiled, vaguely surprised that the High Summoner had remembered her. "Yes.  I admit I'm a little flattered that you remembered me."

            Yuna smiled back and nodded before her eyes turned dark like Tida's were with seriousness. "There's not much time.  We have to go in now."

            Tida jerked her head and turned, walking briskly into the building, feeling her heart slowly start to beat faster and faster.  She swallowed nervously and her eyes roamed around, watching for a sign of danger.

            Yuna held her arm out, halting Tida and the others.  She and Rikku darted forward, lighting up different squares on the floors.  Tida, Chappu and Zeoron watched in silence, Chappu clenching and unclenching his fist around the handle of the Spirit Keeper while Zeoron shifted from foot to foot.

            Yuna and Rikku stopped suddenly and the door in the northwestern corner rattled open.  Yuna and Rikku glanced at each other and nodded. 

            "Follow us but don't step on the main floor in the next room.  We'll take care of it." Yuna said, starting toward the door.  Rikku followed her, already tensing up as she began remembering the last battle that had taken place within the ancient halls of the next chamber.

            "Okay, Mama.  Strut your stuff," Tida said, trying her best to lighten the mood.  Yuna glanced back at her daughter and had to smile at her attempt to cheer them up.  She nodded and stepped with Rikku onto the floor.  

            The two women zipped across the new, larger tile floor, lighting up certain areas.  They repeated it three times more and then Tida heard something click.  Yuna grabbed her handguns and gripped the handles tightly, her knuckles turning white.  Rikku activated the Godhand and took up her stance.

            Taking the cue, Tida and the other two ran forward, each bringing out their chosen weapons:  Tida, the Brotherhood; Chappu, the Spirit Keeper; and Zeoron, a black and red wand with a strange symbol on the top that she called the Galaxy Baton.

            Tida heard something coming closer and took a wild guess that it was an elevator.  She turned out to be right when a master fiend rose up on it.

            "Move after you attack!  Don't stay in the same spot!" Rikku shouted, already moving around, swiping at the revived Spectral Keeper. 

            Tida leapt up, using her Overdrive she'd been saving. "Storm Rhapsody!" she yelled, slashing down with the Brotherhood.  The fiend roared and swung out, catching Yuna in the side.

            "Cura!" Yuna cried, healing herself quickly and then blazing her guns once more.  Zeoron dashed around, casting Black Magic spells as quickly as she could.  Tida was surprised to see her casting high level spells such as Flare.  

            Chappu was busily dealing the most damaging blows with the Spirit Keeper, as it was the only weapon there equipped with the Piercing ability.  Rikku jerked a couple of Al Bhed potions out of her pocket and used them just as Spectral attacked, inflicting Poison and Silence.

            "Mama!  Watch out!" Tida shouted, racing toward Yuna as the floor beneath her feet began to glow.  Tida lunged forward, knocking Yuna clear of the blast and taking it herself.  Tida screamed in agony as the white-hot beam shot around her, burning her.

            "Tida!  Curaga!" Yuna cried.  Chappu leapt and caught Tida before she hit the ground.  The White Magic Yuna cast instantly healed her wounds and Tida jumped back onto her feet, anger now filling her being.  

            Tida held the Brotherhood out and it vanished.  She spun around in a flash of light and reappeared with Nirvana clutched tightly in both of her hands.  Tida open her arms out wide, and closed her eyes.  Slowly, she brought her arms in, spinning Nirvana.

            "Shiva, queen of the Sacred Frost!  Come forth and save us without cost!" she cried.  The beautiful aeon made her grand appearance and released Diamond Dust upon the Spectral Keeper.  

            Tida dismissed her at once and called Anima, the Darkest of Aeons.  Tida directed him to use Pain and he did, instantly killing the Spectral Keeper.  Tida whooped and jumped into the air, punching up with one fist as the other held Nirvana.

            Smiling, Yuna hugged her daughter as the others gathered around.  Yuna cast a few healing spells before together, as one, they boarded the elevator and descended to the bottom of the temple.

*          *          *

            "You don't think something got them, do ya?" Wakka asked, directing his question at Lulu as she paced the cabin of the Titan, scowling in concentration.

            "No, Wakka, I don't!" she snapped, red eyes flashing.  Her stride never faltered as she snipped at him.  Wakka sighed and rubbed his eyes.  

            They'd spent half the night searching for the High Summoner and her daughter, plus Chappu and Rikku.  Wakka felt as if the two had them had searched longer and covered far more territory than they actually had.  His eyes hurt from straining them in the darkness, his arm and leg muscles ached from all the swimming he'd done, and he was sure he'd never get the water that was currently housed in his left ear.

            "Damn it!  Get out!" he yelled, tilting his head and slapping the right side of his head, trying to force the water out.  More out of annoyance than pity, Lulu cast a small Fire spell into his left ear, evaporating the water from the canal.

            "Thanks," Wakka muttered, but refrained from saying anything else.  Lulu was in no mood for small talk or any other form of chitchat.

            "I can feel that they're fine, but I can't figure out where they are.  I think they're—but no, that's impossible!"

            Wakka glanced up at Lulu, who had stopped her pacing and was frowning thoughtfully but somehow managing to look disbelieving at the same time, then amazed. 

            "What's impossible?" he dared to ask.

            "I think they're in—most likely in—the Zanarkand Temple!  I'm getting the same feelings as I did the time we were there during Yuna's pilgrimage.  But how could they be?  How could they have gotten that far in such short time?  It took us months to get there from Besaid!" Lulu said, almost ranting.

            Wakka nodded, and then stood up. "Well, if they are there then we gotta go there too, ya."

            Lulu nodded slightly and sighed, dropping her hands to her sides. "But how do we go through?  Could they have solved the trials already?  And what about—?"

            Wakka stopped Lulu by holding his hand up. "Come on, Lu, you know how tough Yuna and Rikku are.  Besides, Tida can summon and use the Brotherhood and Chappu's as good as Auron was with that blade of his."

            "Yes.  Yes, Wakka, you're right.  Let's go help them." Lulu brushed by Wakka and hurried as fast as she could to the bridge to find Cid to tell him where to go.

*          *          *

            "Wow!  Check it out!" Tida half-whispered, dropping onto her hands and knees and looking down through the glass dome that held the once Final Aeon of Lady Yunalesca.

            "Impressive, isn't it?" Yuna said.  Tida nodded vigorously, still staring at the grandest of all aeons.  Pausing, she looked up.

            "Mama, I still don't understand…"

            "There are two more places to go to, Tida.  Come on.  Through this door." Yuna pushed open a second door in the Chamber of the Fayth and walked inside the torch-lit room.  Chappu pulled Tida to her feet as the rest of the group followed.

            Yuna nor Rikku was expecting what they say next and both of them suddenly wondered why they'd ventured to enter this room in the first place.

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  Tida, Chappu, Aeon of Light, etc., are mine.


	15. The Sphere

Final Fantasy X:  Journey

            "Lady Yunalesca!" Yuna managed to gasp out, her hands coming up to cover her mouth as she stared, wide-eyed, at the woman standing in the center of the room, arms out by her sides.  She appeared as though she were floating.

            Lady Yunalesca smiled, different from the one Yuna and Rikku could recall.  It was warm, and Yuna could sense a change in the first High Summoner of Spira.

            "Do not worry, Lady Yuna.  I am not here to cause harm.  I am here to present the Chosen One with the Aeon of Light," Yunalesca said, her soft but somehow commanding voice echoing slightly in the chamber.

            Tida stepped forward. "I thought I was supposed to acquire the Aeon of Light."

            Yunalesca turned her smile on Tida. "Someone else has already accepted and conquered the challenge for you.  I almost didn't let him, but he seemed so insistent upon it that I couldn't refuse.  He said it was his gift to you because you were his greatest gift."

            Tida felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. "W-who was it?"

            Yuna began to feel a familiar presence in the room and she whipped her head up as the doors they had passed through so along ago to defeat Yunalesca began to creak open.  Yuna felt her heart stop and fell to her knees.  Rikku, too, went to her knees.  But Tida, on the other, hand burst into tears and raced forward as fast her legs would carry her.

            "Dad!" she cried, throwing herself into the blond man's arms.  Tidus caught his daughter up into a tight, warm, loving hug, the first he had ever shared with this girl who was his blood.  Yuna managed to get to her feet and dash forward, grabbing Tidus like she would never let him go.  Tidus smiled and held both his girls, rocking them as they soaked his shirt with their tears of happiness.

            Rikku touched her cheek at the scene and pulled it back to discover it was wet with her own tears.  She turned around to look at Chappu and Zeoron and almost started to laugh.  

            Zeoron had grabbed Chappu's shirttail and was bawling into it; Chappu was looking down at her with a look of disgust on his face.

            Tida finally pulled back, her tears spent. "Dad, why…how…?"

            Tidus smiled as Yuna pushed back as well, studying his face.  Tidus's smile widened, his white teeth fully showing. "The fayth decided that they would keep us separated no longer.  They felt enough pain had been inflicted on our family and agreed that enough was enough."

            Tida swiped away the rest of her tears and turned, facing Yunalesca. "Lady Yunalesca, I am ready to accept the Aeon of Light and defeat the Shadow and Seymour and free Spira from their terror once and for all!  I will restore the Eternal Calm my mother once gave Spira.  I will preserve it!"

            Yunalesca nodded and held her hands up above her head.  A rainbow of light engulfed the room and everyone but Tida shielded their eyes from the flash.

*          *            *

            "Lu, come on!  Keep up!" Wakka called back over his shoulder as he ran into the Zanarkand Temple.  Lulu growled low in her throat and bit back a retort.

            The two guardians ran through the first room and into the second, both landing on the elevator at the same time.  They rode it down, down into the lower level.

            Lulu was the first one off and the first into the Chamber of the Fayth.  Wakka pushed the doors and open and they stumbled in just in time to see the light die.

            All eyes instantly went to Tida, who was glowing, a strange but powerful-feeling blue aura surrounding her lithe frame.

            She opened their eyes and blinked, once, and then twice.  Tida could suddenly feel the full power now inside her and she whooped.

            "Whoa!  Sweetness!" she cried, reaching to high-five Yuna, who was the closet person to her.  Tidus laughed and slapped her hand as well.

            "What the hell…?" Chappu stared, dumbstruck, at Tida.  Tida ignored his remark and jumped on him, kissing him fully on the lips in front of everyone.  Tidus's eyes began to twitch and he started forward but Yuna grabbed him and grabbed the hair at the back of his head, forcing him to kiss her.  Tidus suddenly forgot what he had wanted to do and pulled Yuna closer to him.

            "Oh, isn't this wonderful?" Rikku said, clapping her hands together gleefully.

            "Speak for yourself," Wakka said, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes toward the ceiling.  Lulu slapped the back of his head with her hand then smiled softly at the two couples.  

            "Now is not the time for kissing."

            "HOLY SHIT!" 

            All eyes instantly flew to the owner of the voice who was dressed in red and black, a jug of some unknown substance strapped to his belt.  A blade was resting on his shoulder lightly and a half-smile was visible just over the collar of his long coat.  The dark sunglass weren't enough to the hide the scar vertically sketched across one eye.

            "Sir Auron!" Yuna gasped out as everyone else gaped at the older man.

            "Surely you didn't think you were rid of me yet, Lady Yuna," Auron said jokingly, moving down the steps to her and Tidus, who was still staring in shock at Auron.

            Finally, he spoke, "I don't fucking believe it."

            Auron paused for a moment before answering him. "That's too bad."

            It was then the daze was lifted and Tida dropped to her own feet, her arms still wrapped loosely around Chappu's arms.  Chappu grabbed her upper arms to keep her against him as they watched Auron descend the steps, Tidus and Yuna behind him.

            "Tida," Auron said, stopping a few feet away from her, "the time is near and you must prepare to fight the battle.  A story may end but their legacy will never fade."

            Tida nodded and looked back at Chappu, who nodded as well.  Tida smiled and Chappu released her.  She stepped forward and looked around at them all, addressing each by name.

            "Everyone, the time is now.  We must fight to protect Spira and bring back the Eternal Calm!  We will save Spira—together!"

*          *            *

            "I don't believe it.  How could we have been so blind, ya?" Wakka said, staring down into the depths of the Moonflow at the dormant city beneath the crystal waters.

            "We couldn't have known, Wakka.  No one could have predicted this," Lulu said, her voice soft.  Wakka sighed and rubbed his eyes; it had been a long trip in the Titan and everyone was a little grouchy—Yuna had bitten Tidus's head off twice and all considered it a good thing that they had decided to wait until the next morning to dive to the city.

            Tida silently wandered off a little into the forest, near Guadosalam.  She wanted a moment of peace, a moment to think and understand what was happening.  Moving swiftly and deftly now, she found a gathering of boulders and climbed up onto a small overhanging cliff with a perfect view of the Moonflow and the pyreflies floating over its glassy surface.

            For a while Tida simply sat there, one leg dangling over the edge of the rocky cliff, the other bent, one arm draped slightly over and around her knee.  The other arm was placed on the rock beside her.  Tida gazed around then looked at the figures in the hazed glow of the setting sun.  She could hear some laughter finding its way to her on the quiet wind and she smiled, bowing her head and closing her eyes gently.  Slowly, she brought her head back up and looked out over the Moonflow once more.  She spoke.

     "This . . . this is my story.  I don't care if it's the Eternal Calm, evil will still reign in this world.  You can't have peace without there being darkness somewhere lurking, waiting to be defeated so that light will take control once again.  People—no, enemies you thought were gone from this world will arise again, more powerful and more ruthless than before.  I know this; understand this.  I will stop them.  

            "I will prove to the world that I am my father's daughter."

            Tida stopped and glanced back at the camp, noticing the shadows dancing around as Lulu lit a fire with her magic and Zeoron added her own brand, making it bigger.  Tida smiled again before turning back to look out at the glowing horizon.  Her mouth opened again, she pulled her sphere out to capture her words and the beautiful sight before her, and she remembered.

            "The sunset at the Moonflow isn't what I intended to use, but I guess it will have to do since we're not in Zanarkand.  There's nothing like a morning sunrise on the beach in Zanarkand.  I remember Mama telling me that when I was little." Tida laughed slightly before continuing. "And you know what?  She was right; there's nothing more mystical like it.

            "But anyway, what I wanted to say was… thank all of you for your help.  Words cannot capture how thankful I am to all of you… Chappu, Aunt Rikku, Uncle Wakka, Aunt Lulu, Zeoron, Sir Auron… Mama and Dad, I owe you the most thanks.  Mama, for sharing with me and Dad for guiding me when I didn't what to do.  Yeah, Dad, I know it was you who was guiding me.  I figured it out.

            "Chappu… I never thought I would make this far.  Thank you for helping to me to get back to my mother.  Thank you for everything.  For your love.  Know that I will love you always… forever, Chappu, and please, any dreams that are broken or faded or people that you have lost… never forget them.  Never forget _me_.

            "My beloved aunts and uncle, take care of Mama for me, will ya?  I wish I could, but… Well, I'm sure you understand.  You guys helped give me the best seven years of my childhood.  Thanks for teaching me things no one else could.  Remember me always.

            "Sir Auron and Zeoron, thanks for your help so far.  I remember bedtime stories with you in them, Sir Auron.  You were such a wonderful hero, and you fit the part perfectly now I see.  Zeoron, please take care of Chappu for me.  Help him live and continue to protect Spira in my memory.

            "Mama, I love you.  You were the person I always admired the most and the person who gave me life.  Mama, I know you're proud of me and please don't ever forget me.  I trust that you won't because I could never forget you.  You're the best… always will be.  Keep Chappu and Dad safe, okay?

            "And last… Dad… I wish I could have been around you more, really gotten to know you.  I've always wanted to be just like you, no matter what.  Although we just met for the first time, I love you like I always have.  Except this time, you're real and you could really hold me.  I know you regret that you never got the chance to hold me when I was born, but please don't.  Just remember me always and go on, carrying on the never-ending legacy I began in your honor.  Be proud of me, Dad, because I'm really proud of you.  I love you, forever and always.

"I want all of you know that I was happy on my journey.  There was never really a dull moment.  By now, you'll have realized the Aeon of Light has killed me upon my summoning it.  I would like to tell you all not to be sad, but grieving is a part of life—but please, go on.  Mama, thanks for letting me use Nirvana.  I'm sorry I broke it when I summoned.  I… I love you all, always, for all eternity."

Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  Tida, Chappu, Aeon of Light, etc., are mine.


	16. The Parting

Final Fantasy X:  Journey

            "Tida!  Come on; you need your rest!  Tomorrow's gonna be a big day, ya?" Wakka called, waving to get her attention.  

            Tida stood up on the rock and dusted herself off. "Coming, Uncle Wakka!" she called, waving back, arms stretched high over her head.

            Tida jumped into a side flip and landed squarely on her feet.  Grinning to herself, she broke into a full-out run, racing the night wind back to the camp.

            Yuna looked up as Tida entered and smiled at her daughter, whose face was still alight with the warm glow of the silently setting sun.  Tidus, too, watched Tida come into the camp and shook his head, hiding his own smile.  Tida plopped down on a log seat and looked into the merrily dancing flames of Lulu and Zeoron's fire.

            Moments of peaceful quiet passed before Zeoron, yawning, stood up and stretched. "I'll see you guys in the morning.  I'm going to bed." 

            " 'Night, Zeo," Chappu said, waving one hand at her half-heartedly.  He was falling asleep against the log seat, leaning back between Tida's legs.

            "Maybe you should go, too, Chappu," Tida said, leaning over him and smiling softly, stroking his nose with her finger.  She traced his lips lightly, eyes gentle.  Chappu grinned lopsidedly back at her before nodding and moving to get up, grunting.  He followed Zeoron and then moved off to the left, into the boys' tent.  Tida stayed where she was, waiting.  She could feel Tidus's eyes on her and she felt warm inside, blissful.

            Soon, the fire had begun to die down and Tidus, Yuna and Tida were left alone sitting around the flickering flames.  Tida shifted in her seat before lifting her eyes to meet her parents'.

            Tidus had once eyebrow raised and her mother was clutching one of his hands, still unsure if it was really him, if he was really there.  Tida smiled and a slight giggle sounded in her throat.  

            I'm so glad she'll be all right when I… when I go, she thought.

            "I guess we've got a lot to catch up on, huh?" Tidus said, causing Tida's head to rise back up so her changed eyes met his blue eyes.  She colored faintly.

            "Yeah, we do… Dad," Tida said, smiling.  Yuna's eyes glowed with tears and she reached one shaking hand up to brush them away, quietly scolding herself for crying over nothing.

            Tidus smiled and squeezed her hand, whispering something inaudible into her ear.  Yuna smiled and looked back at Tida. "Tida, one thing we wanted to say is that… that we're really proud of you, honey.  You've begun your pilgrimage earlier than I did and accomplished so much more than what we did."

            Tidus spoke up, "When this is over, what do you say we go back to Zanarkand and party?  From what I hear, this Zanarkand never sleeps!"

            Tida felt a sharp strain on her heart and she fought back the feelings. "Sure, Dad, Mom… That would—that would be great.  Awesome," she lied.

            "And we could play blitzball!  Tida—you and Chappu could join the Zanarkand Abes!  And Tidus, you and Wakka could coach the Abes!  With Tida and Chappu playing, you're sure to win!" Yuna said, enthusiasm working its way into Tidus's and her spirits.

            Tida grinned somewhat weakly and tried to not to show her pain at her mother's words.  Silently, her heart screamed in agony and Tida felt as though the poor thing was being ripped in two—and by people who didn't know… didn't know the truth about what was going to happen… what was going to happen to her.

            "Yeah, Mama, we'll win," Tida said, nodding.

            "Tida…"

*          *            *

            "Wake up, sleepyhead.  We've got to go!" Zeoron shook Tida gently but when the teen didn't even snort at the commotion, Zeoron jiggled her vigorously, yelling.

            Tida bolted to her feet, her eyes still filled with sleep as she looked around wildly.  Zeoron fell back, laughing at her antics.  Tida turned her eyes to Zeoron, a smoldering fire slowly building within the rapidly darkening orbs.

            "Oh, Ti, you should have seen your face!" Zeoron giggled, pointing at Tida.  Tida growled and clenched one fist, preparing to pounce on the other teen.

            Tida started to spring but Chappu grabbed her from behind, hauling her away from Zeoron before a fight started and the young summoner either hurt or killed the Black Mage.

            Lulu sighed and shook her head, a rueful smile sliding its way across her face. "Kids," she said, and Wakka chuckled, shaking his own head.

            "Ready, everyone?" Yuna asked, one hand resting on the handle of one her guns.  Tidus emerged from the tent behind her, one hand holding something he was eating and the other dragging the Caladbolg.  Tidus swung it up onto one of his shoulders, grinning, and his mouth full of food.

            "Dad!" Tida cried, disgusted and embarrassed.  She groaned and slapped her forehead.

            "What?" he said, stuffing the rest of his food into his mouth.  Tidus chewed a few times and then swallowed. "So, are we all set to go kick as—butt?" Tidus said, trying to ignore Yuna's glare.

            "Yes.  Yes, we are." Tida said, nodding, her eyes matching Yuna's with seriousness.  Swiftly, she removed her white cape.  She fingered the soft material lovingly before quietly packing it away in the waterproof pouch at her hip.

            "Let's go," Chappu said, moving to the bank of the Moonflow.  Rikku, trying to be cheerful, pasted a smile on her face and began adjusting the aqua-lungs—more like people-bubbles—the Al Bhed had developed for going underwater.  Tida slipped into hers and glanced at her parents.

            I wish I could say goodbye… but then you would stop me, and Seymour would get away with his dark plan.  Oh, I'm going to miss you both so much, Mama, Dad… And you, Chappu, Tida thought, pushing back the emotions and the tears that went with it.

            "Weapons out!" Rikku commanded, the Godhand retaking its rightful place on her right arm, the steel talons flashing in the dawning sunlight.

            Tida turned her aqua-lung on and began her slow descent, surrounded by those closest to her, into the still waters of the mystic Moonflow.

            —

            Tida's bubble was the first to pop above the water in the temple of the sunken city.  She stepped through the aqua-lung and into the air pocket, stretching slightly.  Tida glanced back over her shoulder at the others before she jerked her head in a nod and walked forward, Chappu at her side, Spirit Keeper ready to strike.

            "Which way?" Tida asked, stopping as they came to a crossroads within the temple.  She glanced down each of the three different tunnels, biting her lower lip.  Almost as one, two pairs of arms came up behind two heads, and two legs cocked slightly.  Yuna glanced between the pair, wondering if Tidus or Tida had noticed their sudden positions.  She smiled secretly; why should she tell them like father, like daughter?

            "We'll split up.  Tida, you, me, and Zeo will take this one.  Tidus, Yuna, you guys go that way.  Rikku, Wakka, and Lulu, to the left," Chappu directed, his eyes already on the middle passageway.

            "Be careful!" Yuna called to all before she and Tidus disappeared.  The other three, too, vanished from sight down the left tunnel.

            Tida took a calming breath before leading the way down the darkest of the corridors, glancing around.  Chappu's eyes darted left and right, up and down as he looked sharply around for fiends or whatever else that could meet them in this forbidden place.

            Zeoron walked along placidly, almost humming to herself.  But then, she was a Black Mage and could more than likely burn whatever struck at her.  Tida felt something wash over her and she froze in place.  Chappu and Zeoron arrested, too, and each of the three was thrown in different directions.

            "Chappu!" Tida cried, stretching for his hand as something powerful, something _strong_ held her lower body immobile.  She strained against, trying desperately to reach Chappu.

            "Tida!" Chappu yelled.  Tida grabbed his right hand in both of hers, holding on tightly to his wrist with her left hand, her own right gripping with his, almost in the form of a handshake.  

            For a moment, time seemed to stop.  Tida smiled at Chappu, whose lips curved slightly to a simple smile. "Tida…"

            A sharp jerk broke their grasp and Tida began screaming as Chappu was pulled down, down into the dark hole that had formed below them.  Even farther below, almost a speck against the blackness was Zeoron, already accepting fate.

            "CHAPPU!" Tida's cry was heart wrenching but there was no one to here, save Chappu.

            Chappu, too, vanished into the swirling depths.

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  Tida, Chappu, Aeon of Light, etc., are mine.


	17. The Fear

Final Fantasy X:  Journey

            "Tidus… Tidus, do you think Tida is okay?" Yuna asked worriedly, watching anxiously as Tidus peered down an opening in the wall they had just discovered in their chosen tunnel.

            Tidus paused long enough to look back at Yuna and answer, "I don't know," before returning to looking around. "You wouldn't happen to have a light on you, would you?"

            Yuna shook her head but Tidus couldn't see.  She sighed and looked ahead into the dully-lit corridor.  Hoisting herself up onto a platform on one of the side columns, she grabbed one of the fire-flickering torches and brought it back down to Tidus, who took it instantly. 

            He cast the light down the opening, revealing yet another pathway in this temple maze.  Inwardly, Tidus groaned and he closed his eyes for a brief second before opening them again before Yuna could see and ask what was wrong.

            _No sense in having her worry over me_.  _A teenage daughter who's a Summoner is enough for one mother to worry about_, he thought, suddenly feeling grim.  He shook his head, eyes dark.

            "Do you suppose this is the Cloister for this temple?" Yuna whispered, suddenly feeling chills run up and down her spine.  Tidus shrugged.

            "Your guess would be as good as mine.  It's hard to tell.  No one's been down here for years, according to what little Wakka told me of this city," he said, nodding to the froth and stain on the temple floors and walls.

            Yuna slowly nodded as well, surveying the new hall with mounting anxiety. "We can't split up.  We can't just stand around, either."

            Tidus shifted his feet uneasily before glancing back at the unlit tunnel.  He blew out a breath, sending his blond bangs flying uncontrollably.  Turning back, he looked to Yuna, smiling softly in understanding.  

            "I know, I know.  Which one should we chose?" Tidus said, pointing to both with the torch.  He shook his head as if to clear it so he could think clearly.

            Yuna bit her lip for a moment, thinking.  Remembering, an idea popped its way into her mind. "I've got it!  Why not let—"—she pulled a small scarlet pointed crystal from her pocket—"—this decide?"

            Tidus eyed the gem warily, and then said, "A rock?  A damn rock is going to chose our path?"

            Yuna glowered at him, now annoyed plainly at his ignorance. "It's not a damn rock!  It's a pathfinder.  Tida and Rikku both have one—except theirs are different colors—and it will locate them and point us in their general direction.  It can tell us which corridor will led us to them—or closet to them, as the case may be," she explained, setting the crystal gently on the floor. 

            "So it will point us to Tida."

            "Well, maybe.  It depends on who's closet to us.  It might be Rikku or it might be Tida.  I don't know for sure," Yuna said, looking up slightly to see his eyes.  She smiled secretly to herself at seeing the worry hidden with the blue orbs.

            "What have got to lose—right now, anyway," Tidus added hastily, avoiding Yuna's sudden glare.

            "Point me!" Yuna commanded, whipping her hand around and down to point at the crystal.

            At once, swirls of light flew in and out of the gem before it began to flicker and spin, faster and faster until a brilliant flash for a small object flowed, and it stopped, dead, a bead of red light on the end showing that the direction it was aimed to was at the unlit hall.

            "I was hoping it would pick the other one," Yuna said wryly, scooping the crystal up as she followed Tidus, who had immediately started down the dank tunnel the moment he had seen which way to go.

            —

            "I hope Tida's okay," Rikku said, ducking low to avoid a collapsed archway.  She stopped, turning to watch as Lulu followed, Wakka close behind, nearly on the Black Mage's heels.

            "There has to be an end to these tunnels, ya know?" Wakka said, wiping sweat from his brow.  It was getting hotter and hotter in the corridor, making all three somewhat uneasy.

            "So far there isn't," Lulu said, sighing as she shook her head, midnight hair flying.  She looked back over her shoulder as far as she could before the tunnel bent in a curve.

            "Let's keep going.  We gotta stop Seymour!" Rikku said, clenching one fist tightly, her knuckles turning from tanned gold brown to white.

            "We know, Rikku."  Wakka blew out a breath and shook his head.

            Lulu waved her right hand lazily and cast a tiny ice spell on the three of them to try and cool things down enough for rational thought.

            "What's the pla—Whoa!" Rikku's arms shot out to catch herself as the floor opened beneath her feet.  Straining her arm and leg muscles, she fought to keep herself level as she looked desperately around for something hanging down to grab to pull herself up.

            "Wakka!" Lulu cried.  She flew down the chute, screaming.  Wakka scrambled for a grip but there wasn't one to grasp and he, too, began to slide down the other chute with a loud yell of hopelessness and outrage.

            Rikku tried to pull up but the sides suddenly began vibrating—as if trying to shake her off—and she slipped, clawing wildly to keep from sliding down to where fayth only knew.

            "NO!"

            Rikku's anguished cry echoed in the tube.

            —

            "Tidus… Tidus, do you feel that?" Yuna whispered, groping for his arm in the tiny circle of light surrounding their bodies in the dark corridor.

            Tidus stopped, casting the light over her face. "Feel what?  Yuna, are you sure it's not your imagination?  I mean, women usually do scare—"

            "I'm not scared, Tidus.  I'm worried about our daughter," Yuna interjected firmly, her eyes narrowing. "But it feels like—like the ground is trembling."

            Tidus rolled his eyes and turned back around, taking a step.

            At once, the floor tiles dropped away all around them, leaving them standing in the air on a suspended platform.  Yuna held Tidus's arms tightly, eyes now shining bright with fear.  Tidus's eyes burned dark with frustration and confusion.  He dropped the torch as Yuna tripped in fright and he moved to catch her.

            Complete darkness surrounded them and Yuna's breath became heavy from panic and alarm, and Tidus held her.  Yuna's chest heaved against his and choking sobs of terror left her body.

            Yuna's sobs suddenly began to subside and Tidus could feel her looking around sharply, as if she were feeling something familiar to her.           

            "Yuna?"

            "It's Tida.  I can feel her.  She's radiating power.  Something's happened to trigger all her abilities at once.  She's releasing vast amounts of energy.  Can't you feel it?" Yuna's soft voice barely masked the excitement within it.

            "I can feel… something.  It's bright.  Kind of like a rosebud suddenly opening into a fully-bloomed flower… full of white… a white glow?" Tidus shook his head. "I must sound crazy," he said ruefully, smiling.

            Yuna shook her quickly. "No, no.  You're close, really.  Tida's got a lot of power.  I don't think she really knows what she's truly capable of.  We've got to find a way out of here.  Something's wrong."

            A loud clanking noise followed her words and the lights came on, bright as day.

            Tidus slowly rose from where they'd been crouching and looked around. "I don't think we're going to get out of here right now."

            The platform zoomed downward, Yuna and Tidus's screams matching the other breath for breath and echoing together as they fell.

            —

            Tida's face was buried in her knees as she huddled, crying, against the wall.  She hugged her legs to her tightly as her lithe body racked with sobs for Chappu and Zeoron, her loyal guardians to the end.

            Her cape and pouch lay were she'd dropped them; the white material was strewn across the floor somewhat dramatically, part of it draped over the pouch, whose contents littered the floor:  a small blue pointed crystal, tiny bottles of potions, vials of phoenix downs, and a few other things that Tida felt she needed to carry.

            "We weren't… we weren't ready!  _I _was not ready!  We should have trained more—prepared more for this!" she wailed, once again beginning a new wave of tears.  She leaned back against the wall, staring at the ceiling as the tears made their trails down her red cheeks.  One hand reached for and clutched at the Zanarkand symbol glistening in the tiny rays of light.

            "Oh, Chappu," she whispered. "You're in my heart, always."

            Strength surged in her veins, throughout her entire being.  Tida stood, one hand balled tightly into a fist at her side as she closed her eyes and lowered head.

            Tida abruptly jerked her head up and stared piercingly ahead down the channel, her colored eyes nearly glowing with power.

            "I don't care who the hell you think you are, Seymour, but I swear to you, you will pay!" Tida roared the last few words as white light erupted from her body.  She pulsed with the force of Holy.

            The white blaze faded and Tida strode forward, each step drawing her closer and closer to whatever lay ahead in this temple maze.

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  Tida, Chappu, Aeon of Light, etc., are mine.


	18. The Meeting

Final Fantasy X:  Journey

            Light.

            Tida ran forward, springing lightly down the steps as she entered a large room that she quickly recognized as the room before entering the Chamber of the Fayth.

            "Where is everyone?" she wondered aloud.

            Tida glanced around inside the brightly lit room and was mildly surprised.

            Everything in this room looked… well, perfect.  The floors and walls and ceiling were unstained, the white columns were gleaming in the light from a silently glowing chandelier.  The doors leading to the Chamber of the Fayth looked as though they were untouched—and had been untouched for quite some while.

            In Tida's eyes, it was beautiful, most definitely the most exquisite hall she'd ever seen in a temple.  It wasn't run-down or over-decorated, she noted.

            "Perfect."

            Tida took a step forward in the direction of the doors leading into the Chamber of the Fayth, but then stopped, suddenly uncertain.  What would she find beyond those particular gates?

            Echoing yells and screams caught Tida's attention and she looked up just in time to see five holes open in the ceiling, each expelling a different person.  

            "Whoa!" Tida leapt to the side, rolling and then coming to her feet in a starter's position, fingers on the floor to help her with balance.

            Her eyes shot to the figures now lying moaning on the white-tiled floor.

            "Mama!  Dad!" Tida cried, bounding to her feet and racing to Yuna's side.  She helped her mother into a sitting position as Yuna held one hand up to her forehead, grimacing against the ringing in her ears.

            "What a fall," Yuna muttered, opening one eye and then both.  Tida left her mother sitting and moved around to help the others to their feet.

            Rikku groaned as Tida pulled her to her feet.  She wavered, but didn't fall. "What happened?  I remember the floor opening up and sliding down this chute, but—"

            "Hey, where's Chappu and Zeoron?" Wakka cut in, looking around for the guardian pair.

            Tida bit her lip—hard—to keep from crying and turned away sharply, picking a spot just below the ceiling to stare at as she fought her own emotions.

            Yuna motioned Wakka to be silent and took a step toward her daughter. "Tida?" she questioned softly.  She tilted her head slightly to the side, gazing at Tida's back.

            "Cha—Chappu and Zeo are… they're—"—Tida whirled around, tears flying from her eyes to blot the floor—"they're dead!"

            A sob escaped her throat and she fell to her knees and hands. "I promised I wouldn't cry anymore, but I can't help it!  I'm too weak!"

            Before anyone could react, Tidus was striding purposely across the floor and he seized his daughter roughly by the shoulders, jerking up enough to bring her up fully on her knees. "Tida!" Tidus's voice was sharp but it did the trick; Tida immediately stopped crying.

            "Tida," Tidus's voice was very controlled, "you are not weak.  _No one_ could have done some of the things I've watched you do.  The fayth would not have chosen you unless they knew you could do it.  They believe in you.  _I_ believe in you."

            A chorus of "I believe in you, too," followed his speech.  Tears still leaking from her eyes, trailing down her cheeks.  She opened her mouth and closed it.

            "Chappu…" the whisper absconded from her lips.

            "Tida, Cha—"

            "Chappu loved you, Tida!  He wouldn't want you to give up!  He took the vow of the guardian and he took it to the heart!  He wanted to protect you!  He died for you, Tida!  Don't let him to have died in vain!" Yuna broke in, both hands flinging out to the sides.

            Choking back on another sob, Tida took a steadying breath before slowly rising to her feet.  Tidus released her and stepped back, studying her face as Rikku, Lulu, and Wakka looked on quietly.

            "I… I won't cry for them anymore."

            "Good.  Now, let's get Seymour!" Tidus said, punching one fist in the air.

            "Hey—that's my line!" Rikku said indignantly, glaring at Tidus, both hands planted firmly on her hips and she bent slightly at the waist.

            "Sorry, Rikku," Tidus said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.  He offered her an apologetic smile.

            Rikku shrugged. "I guess it's okay—this time," she added, jerking her head.

            Tida rolled her eyes and pulled the Brotherhood out from behind her back, resting it lightly on her shoulder.  Her eyes were suddenly cold with the heat of an upcoming battle. "We move, now."

            Instantly, weapons were drawn and out.  Tida nodded her head and shifted to the front of them, her eyes locked solidly on the décor doors that led to the Chamber of the Fayth.

            Tida reach forward with her left hand and then drew it back, one eyebrow arching as she grinned suddenly and stepped back lightly on her left foot, her right leg coming up swiftly as she tilted to the side in a graceful kick that knocked the doors open with a bang.

            She looked back over her shoulder with a slight shrug. "I've always wanted to do that."  She turned around to the doors once more and squared her shoulders.

            Tida stepped through the frame.

*          *            *

            Tida felt her jaw nearly drop but took quick notice that what lay before them had not even fazed the group now standing behind her.

            This was no Chamber of the Fayth but a void.  A set of stairs stood before them, leading up to a large platform above.  The steps were covered in a blood-red carpet with golden lining and golden silk trailing down from the sides.

            Tida felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle and she managed to stifle the shudder that tried to follow.  She allowed her eyes to take in all the blackness around them, lit only by what appeared to be stars.

            And the pyreflies.  Thousands of them were floating about, winking and swirling around the company.  Tida closed her eyes, silently giving a moment for the souls who had not been sent to the Farplane when this city had been drowned within the waters of the Moonflow.

            Slowly, Tida spun, head bowed and eyes still closed.  She gradually raised her head, eyes opening to reveal soft orbs glowing with light.

            "Let us face destiny… together," she murmured, Nirvana suddenly shimmering in her hands.  Tida grasped the staff firmly but gently.

            She turned and began ascending the stairs, one sturdy step at a time.

            _One step at a time, Tida_, she thought, her eyes staring straight at the top of the stairs, her gaze never once wavering from its target.

            They reached the top and Tida took a few hesitant strides forward, her eyes darting around for a sign of life besides herself and her friends.

            "Seymour!" 

            Tida's voice bounced off invisible walls.  She bit her lip and tightened her grip on Nirvana; ready to swing off into a summoning the second Seymour showed signs of arriving—and attacking.

            "Come on, you murderer," Tida hissed through gritted teeth.

            Tidus took one of the corners, Wakka finding another one to stand guard at.  Lulu took one as well, leaving the final corner to Yuna and Rikku.  

            Tidus had Caladbolg out, ready to spring; the blue-green sword nearly glowed with legendary power.  Wakka was poised, ready to let loose with the sharply spiked World Champion.  Lulu was clutching her Onion Knight, the other free hand every now and then flickering with flashes of lightning.  Yuna had her guns out, fingers on the smooth triggers as her eyes darted around.  Rikku was rocking back and forth, the Godhand clicking along with her movements, the pointed claws set to tear whatever they caught on.

            Tida looked at each in turn, receiving approving nods.  She moved her arms straight out in front of her, Nirvana held flawlessly vertical.  Tida took a deep breath; her eyes grew fierce.

            "I summon forth the Shadow, created by Seymour's commands.  Come forward, Seymour!  Come face me, you coward!" Tida yelled, swinging Nirvana upward.  She brought the staff down rapidly, and like a sword, it sailed smoothly through the platform floor, lightning shooting up from the hole it fashioned and along the cracks that shot out from it.

            "Face me!" Tida screamed. 

            White light engulfed everything; everyone shielded their eyes and was forced to take a step back as winds began to rage and howl around the dais.  Yuna and Rikku went to their knees, eyes tightly shut as they gripped at the floor as best they could, trying to hang on.

            "You wish to challenge me, then?  Very well."

            The gusts stopped and when the light had faded, Seymour stood leering at one side, facing Tida, who had somehow moved to the other, Nirvana clutched rigidly in both hands.  She was quivering slightly, her friends noticed.

            "If you offer your life so willingly, I suppose I will just have to take it from you," Seymour said, sighing as if it were nothing more than killing an ant.  He raised his hand—

            "Tida!"

            Time itself seemed to stop; Seymour's hand remained still in the air, his eyes moving from Tida to the two figures running out of a portal that had appeared just off to the side of Tida.

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  Tida, Chappu, Aeon of Light, etc., are mine.


	19. The War

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Sqaresoft.  Tida, Chappu, Aeon of Light, etc., are mine.

Final Fantasy X:  Journey

            "Chappu!  Zeo!"

            Chappu stopped next to her, Zeoron taking up position on her other side.

            "We fight together, or not at all!" Zeoron said, her eyes slowly beginning to glow as she embraced her Black Mage power.  She concentrated her energy to her hand, three circles of lightning swirling and spiraling around her wrist and hand.

            "We swore we would protect you, and the fayth willing, we sure as hell will," Chappu growled; pulling the Spirit Keeper from behind him, blue eyes scorching with fire.

            "I thought you were dead!"

            "The fayth called us to them," Zeoron said, her eyes moving from Seymour to Tida.  Chappu's gaze, too, shifted to the smaller blond between them.

            "Tida…" Chappu's eyes flashed, and suddenly Tida knew, knew what she had thought was reality—but Chappu didn't know the other part.  

            "_We_ call to the Aeon of Light!"

            Tida stepped forward, Chappu and Zeoron flanking her as the others looked on in shock.  Tida spun Nirvana in her hands, whirling the staff before halting abruptly.

            "Let the battle begin!" Tida's voice was both sharp and clear.

            At once, blue and white lightning shot across the blackened sky and a flow of heavenly radiance descended down, completely engulfing the trio of warriors.  Seymour howled with anger and flung whatever magic he grasped at the light but to no avail.

              "I call forth the Aeon of Light!  Please, hear and come help us to fight!" Tida swung Nirvana around her head in a wide graceful arc.  She twirled it in her hands, white flames shooting out of both ends.  She spun it once more and then waved it from left to right, holding her right arm straight out to the side.  A strand of hair blew in front of her eyes and her lips parted slightly.

            Something bright, something _powerful_ landed behind her.  Tida spun around and everyone received his or her first look at the holy Aeon of Light.

            Everyone stared in disbelief but Tidus was the first—and only—to string his thoughts together.

            "_Auron_?!" Tidus stared, shocking beyond anything—including rational thought.

            The crimson-clad Guardian only smiled, half-smirked, and swung the dark-steel, forked Masamune over one shoulder nonchalantly.  He raised his head and stood fully, and impressively, back at them.

            "Surprised?" Auron's deep voice carried around the wide floating platform.  He took a step forward and Tida suddenly realized exactly why she had felt so powerful after Lady Yunalesca had given her the Aeon of Light—and why Auron had come.  

            Auron _was_ the Aeon of Light.  And he had come because he had been given to her to save Spira.  This was it.  This was the end.

            "Everyone," Tida's voice was loud and clear, "this is it!"

            The battle began.

            Auron surged forward, and, with a loud, roar brought Masamune down to slice cleanly down Seymour's right arm.  Seymour howled with pain and grabbed his right arm with his left hand, wincing as blood gushed like a river, splattering the white tile beneath him.

            "I will not fail!" Auron growled, preparing to swing again.  

            Seymour managed to side step and Chappu appeared out of nowhere, wielding the Spirit Keeper beyond words.  He slashed at Seymour and caught him in the thigh.  Seymour yelped and flung out a hand, sending both Auron and Chappu flying backwards to bounce off invisible walls.

            "No!" Tida cried.  Seymour's dark eyes glittered with malice and Tida looked back around just in time to see him raise his hand to her.  Her eyes widened.

            Zeoron dove, taking the full blast of Seymour's dark power with her own body.  Zeoron screamed as her body convulsed in pain and she fell, limp, to the floor, her dark hair sprawled around her now peaceful face.

            "ZEO!" Tida shrieked, crouching over her friend.  She was relieved to find her still alive.  Eyes flashing, she whirled around to stand, facing Seymour.

            Out of the corner of her eye, she could make out her parents, aunts and uncle fighting off fiends.  She clutched Nirvana tightly in both hands.

            It wasn't over yet.

            —

            Chappu groaned aloud as her was once again flung back by psycho-Seymour.  He panted for breath and pushed himself up as best he could.  He was sporting many cuts and bruises but nothing he'd never dealt with before.

            Auron had not a mark on him.  Chappu supposed it had to do with being the Aeon of Light and all that.  But it was clear that Auron was growing tired.

            Seymour had all the power of Shadow backing him.  All they had were two men with swords and a Summoner they were trying to protect.

            Chappu suddenly moved into motion.  He dove in front of a kneeling praying Tida and used the Spirit Keeper to deflect a ball of evil from hitting her.

            Tida's eyes opened and she gasped.  Beads of sweat were evident on her forehead and the tips of her hair were a darker blond, obviously wet from perspiration.

            "I've been asking the fayth for guidance; for help.  But I can't get through to them anymore.  Seymour's set up some kind of block and I can't break it!" Tida wailed.  She cast a look at the others, relieved to find them still alive but still fighting the never-ending onslaught of fiends.

            Chappu brushed her cheek. "Hey—don't give up yet."  He smiled and Tida nodded, if slowly.  She stood up alongside of him, scooping up Nirvana.

            Blood was splattered everywhere as the sounds of fierce battle raged on.  Swords slashing, guns blazing, fire and lightning singing, the whirl of World Champion shrieking…

            A tear fell from Tida's eye and weaved its snakelike trail down her cheek. "How much more could we possibly take?  Is this how this was supposed to happen?"

            Chappu shook his head and sprang forward again, not willing to give up—not willing to lose this fight and let Tida die at Seymour's hands.  His life didn't matter anymore, only Tida's.

            Auron fell back for a spell while Chappu took the point, ducking Seymour's power balls and deflecting Seymour's staff with his sword.  He let out a loud battle cry and swung with all his might, slicing Seymour's arm from his body.

            "It's over!" Chappu growled, holding the Spirit Keeper steadily in front of him.

            Seymour laughed. "Is it now?"

            His arm reappeared, and, miserably, good as new.  Chappu gaped for a moment before he hissed in frustration.  Auron stepped up to his side.

            "We still have a long way to go.  Rest; I will take him for the moment."

            Chappu lowered the Spirit Keeper and leapt back, silently agreeing to the rest Auron had told him to take.  He watched with heated eyes as Auron swung with Masamune, still trying to find a weakening in Seymour's defenses.

            —

            Yuna cried out as Tidus took a blow to the side of the head.  He stumbled backwards but somehow found the strength to swing around with Caladbolg, killing the fiend in one decisive blow.

            "Yuna!  Behind you!" Rikku shouted and Lulu quickly cast Fira at the ice fiend that had come up behind her.  Yuna nodded her thanks to Lulu and cast her guns aside, taking up a dagger in her right hand.  Concentrating, she began working on calling on her White Magic to heal her ailing comrades.

            World Champion whizzed by her head to take out a flying Eye as it swooped in for an attack.  Wakka leapt into the air and caught it on the rebound.

            Yuna cast Curaga on everyone and silently wished she were still able to cast Auto-Life on the party—but most of all she wished she could still summon.  An aeon would have easily taken care of these—these fiends!

            Yuna clenched both fists and jerked.  Fire engulfed her heart and power filled her entire being.  She shut her eyes tightly and then in a flash her eyes opened and her first staff shone in her hands.

            "Valefor, come!" she commanded and twirled the staff once, bringing the end down to crack the floor.

            "YUNA!"

            The flying aeon flew in from the skies with a loud shriek and took out three flying fiends that had flown upward to meet him.  He cried again and landed, wings flapping strongly.

            "Fight on!" Yuna crowed, swinging her staff joyously as she brought it around to knock a fiend out of her way.  She ran in front of Valefor and he cast a large blast of Firaga around the group.

            "Nice one, Yuna!" Tidus called, slicing another fiend.  He grinned broadly at his love before disappearing into the heart of the battle.  

            "It isn't over yet!  Fight harder!" Yuna shouted, defending herself from another fiend's attack.

            —

            Tida clutched Nirvana tightly, her eyes dark with concentration.  She inhaled deeply and then let it all out as she took a step forward, and another.

            "Seymour!" she yelled.

            Everything seemed to stop and all grew silent, all eyes on the young Summoner.

            "I will not let you have Spira!  It ends—"—Tida swung Nirvana—"—now!"

            Tida brought Nirvana waving down with a loud roaring rush of wind.  Blood pounded in her ears as a surge of light shot straight at Seymour.

            _Goodbye_…

            CRACK!

            The light shattered as Seymour held up a hand.  Shards fell to the tiled floor and vanished—Nirvana broke—everyone gasped, and—

            Tida fell to her knees, life beginning to leave her body.   


	20. The Goodbye

Final Fantasy X:  Journey

            "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

            Seymour chuckled darkly. "Did you really think it would be that easy, Lady Tida?  Did you really think the Shadow would be willing to give up the battle so early on?  Foolish girl," he murmured, shaking his head, an evil smile playing his lips.

            He raised his hand, preparing to deal the final blow.

            Chappu, along with the rest, stared, frozen in horror.  Yuna released a sob and Valefor vanished; her staff clattered to the ground.

            _Helpless_.  _They were all helpless_.

"Goodbye, Lady Tida," Seymour said curtly.  He released the energy in his hand.

And then—

Tida blinked, her eyes glassy and dripping with tears. "Let it end… let—let it end—"—she gasped a breath—"—end now…"

            An aura of light surrounded Tida, waving and glowing softly.  

            "No!  I will not be defeated!" Seymour roared, throwing a beam of power at her.  The light surged forth—

            CRASH!

            A loud clang of thunder erupted as the two forces, light and dark, met midway.  Tida floated in the light around her, eyes still glazed and glassy—pure Prussian blue and sea green with no black pupil in the middle.

            The platform began to crumble as the two powers battled with each other.  Chappu ran to Zeoron's unconscious form and lifted her.  Auron vanished into a white beam of light and swept into the power of light, adding more strength.

            Chappu stumbled toward the others, fighting against the strikes of lightning flashing around the platform, effects of the two forces.  He fell to his knees in front of them, holding Zeoron's torso against him.

            "Zeo!  Wake up!" Chappu shouted and Rikku slapped her face trippingly, bringing the young Black Mage back to the conscious world.

            "Wha—?" Zeoron mumbled, placing one hand to her forehead to try and regain her mind.  She shook her head and sat up, eyes wide.

            "We've got to give Tida our power!" she yelled over the howl of the wind.  Her own hair whipped in her face but she ignored, pushing herself to her feet.

            "Give her your Overdrive!" Zeoron called, closing her eyes and holding her arms out to her sides.  She concentrated, seeing the small flower bud in her mind.  Slowly, she helped it begin to unfold and then—

            "SILENT SCREAM!"

            Darkest purple came from her body and Zeoron quickly moved her hands in to cup the power in her hands.  It formed into a small-bloomed flower and Zeoron held it, waiting for the others.

            "FURY!" Lulu shouted, picking out Thundaga as her spell.  She held both hands over her head, a clear ball of lightning flashing around inside.

            "AUROCHS REELS!" Wakka shouted, spinning World Champion on one finger easily, the four elements of Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and Water surrounding its sphere.

            "MIX!" Rikku chimed, quickly selecting what she believed would do the most damage—Trio of 9,999.  She charged them together and held them out, ready to release.

            "BLITZ ACE!" Tidus yelled, slicing with Caladbolg before leaping into the air to kick the blitzball—

            "MIDNIGHT REAPER!" Chappu roared, swinging the Spirit Keeper with all his might as sounds of the dead screaming filled the wind, nearly singing along with its howling.

            "MAGUS SISTERS!" Yuna commanded, twirling and waving her rod.  The three aeon sisters appeared and charged up with their Delta Attack.

            "Now!" Chappu shouted.

            All seven released their collective powers almost as one, some physical, some magical.  They joined instantly with the light beam and Tida's body jolted.

            "Storm Rhapsody…" she whispered.

            At once, the light flashed brightly—the platform began to fall—Seymour yelled as the dark beam faltered and disappeared—Seymour screamed in anguish as the light destroyed him.  

            It was over.  The Eternal Calm had returned.

            —

            Tida smiled as the light began receding and only glowed faintly around her.  Tears were evident in her eyes and she looked peaceful, simply floating there as precious few pieces remained of the platform, holding her party members up but away from each other.

            "Tida!" Chappu gasped hoarsely, along with the rest of them.

            Tida smiled, tears spilling. "Goodbye…"

            Tida inhaled one final time and her eyes closed.  The light abruptly stopped glowing and Tida fell, sprawling, onto a piece of the puzzle platform.

            Chappu stared, frozen, before he found his voice in a wailing, heart-wrenching cry.  He reared back, eyes wild.  One hand reached out for her.

            "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

*          *          *

            Yuna clutched at Tidus's shirt, sobbing as hard as she ever had. "T—to have—fuh-found her at—at last only t-to luh-lose her aga—again!" she cried.  Tidus's smoothed her hair, tears trailing down his own cheeks as well.

            Wakka was holding Lulu, who was a complete mess; her black tresses were now snarled witches' locks.  Rikku and Zeoron were cradling each other, sobbing quietly.  And Chappu—

            Chappu was sitting silently, staring back down at the Sunken City.  The Spirit Keeper was stuck in the ground next him, the sun reflecting off of its steel blade.

            The wind blew around him gently.

            "_You're in my heart, always_."

            Chappu lifted his head, looking around.  He sighed, tears leaking from his eyes.  He shut the blue orbs tightly before opening them, revealing tear-streaked soft eyes. 

            "And you will forever be in mine."

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  Tida, Chappu, Aeon of Light, etc., are mine.


	21. The Return

Final Fantasy X:  Journey

            It was a subdued party that arrived in the city of Zanarkand a few hours later.  They were wrapped up in mourning the loss of their fallen angel.

            Tida.

            A daughter, a friend, a godchild… But to one particular raven's wing-haired boy she had been so much more.  She had shown him what love was.

            He only hoped he'd been able to return it as well as he had received it.

            —

            "There it is.  The City that Never Sleeps," Tidus mused, one arm securely wrapped around Yuna's shoulders.  He gave her a light squeeze, resting one cheek on the top of her head for a moment.

            "It seems so… empty, now," Zeoron whispered, hugging herself fiercely but there was no gust of wind to cause her chill, simply the shiver of one who is melancholy over another.

            "Well, people will be wanting to congratulate us…" Wakka let the sentence hang in the air as an open suggestion.  Yuna squared her shoulders and nodded.

            "We will allow them to.  But tonight there will be an announcement.  The Eternal Calm is truly in thanks to Tida… my baby," Yuna finished in a whisper, turning back into Tidus's welcoming embrace.  Tidus shut his eyes as the two held each other, willing their daughter to come back to them.

            "Let's go, then, and get this over with," Chappu said gruffly, pushing his way ahead and beginning to descend the slope.  Zeoron ran after him, calling his name.  

            Chappu ignored her.

            Why? he wanted to know.  Why had she been taken and him left behind?  Couldn't he have died as well instead of being forced to live here with only her memory to keep him company?

            "Because you weren't ready to die for Spira.  You were ready to die for her," Chappu muttered, cursing to inaudibly to himself.  Could he live without her now?  

            He closed his eyes, remembering…

*          *            *

Zeoron was the first to move toward the lifeless body that had once been so full of energy, so full of the one she'd sworn to protect until death.

            And she'd failed.

            Mentally, she cursed herself for her collapse but in her heart she knew Tida would have died anyway to protect them, finding someway to save them all never mind that it meant her own life.  

            Chappu passed her hesitating form and seemingly fell next to Tida.  His strong arms lifted her torso so that he cradled her gently.  He brushed a few strands of hair from her face and smiled despite the tears again welling up in his eyes.

            "You're still so beautiful, Tida," he whispered.  His eyes landed on her belt pouch and the light coming out of it.  He frowned and reached for it, drawing out a small sky blue sphere—a movie sphere.

            Abruptly, all the color drained from his face as he realized what it was—and what was more than likely to be found within its contents.  He swore silently and lay Tida's body back down softly before turning to the others, pain wrought upon his face.

            "Her goodbye," he whispered hoarsely, holding it out.

            Yuna's knees gave way and Tidus grabbed her to keep her from falling into the large abyss.  Lulu and Rikku gripped each other's hands and Zeoron ran forward, staring transfixed at the sphere.  Wakka merely stood, shaking his head sadly.

            Zeoron licked her lips. "Well… play it, Chappu."

            Chappu nodded and clicked it on.  At once, Tida's voice filled the air around them, engulfing them all surprisingly in loving warmth.

            "The sunset at the Moonflow isn't what I intended to use, but I guess it will have to do since we're not in Zanarkand.  There's nothing like a morning sunrise on the beach in Zanarkand.  I remember Mama telling me that when I was little." Tida laughed slightly before continuing. "And you know what?  She was right; there's nothing more mystical like it.

            "But anyway, what I wanted to say was… thank all of you for your help.  Words cannot capture how thankful I am to all of you… Chappu, Aunt Rikku, Uncle Wakka, Aunt Lulu, Zeoron, Sir Auron… Mama and Dad, I owe you the most thanks.  Mama, for sharing with me and Dad for guiding me when I didn't what to do.  Yeah, Dad, I know it was you who was guiding me.  I figured it out.

            "Chappu… I never thought I would make this far.  Thank you for helping to me to get back to my mother.  Thank you for everything.  For your love.  Know that I will love you always… forever, Chappu, and please, any dreams that are broken or faded or people that you have lost… never forget them.

"My beloved aunts and uncle, take care of Mama for me, will ya?  I wish I could, but… Well, I'm sure you understand.  You guys helped give me the best seven years of my childhood.  Thanks for teaching me things no one else could.  Remember me always.             "Sir Auron and Zeoron, thanks for your help so far.  I remember bedtime stories with you in them, Sir Auron.  You were such a wonderful hero, and you fit the part perfectly now I see.  Zeoron, please take care of Chappu for me.  Help him live and continue to protect Spira in my memory.

            "Mama, I love you.  You were the person I always admired the most and the person who gave me life.  Mama, I know you're proud of me and please don't ever forget me.  I trust that you won't.  Keep Chappu and Dad safe, okay?

            "And last… Dad… I wish I could have been around you more, really gotten to know you.  I've always wanted to be just like you, no matter what.  Although we just met for the first time, I love you like I always have.  Except this time, you're real and you could really hold me.  I know you regret that you never got the chance to hold me when I was born, but please don't.  Just remember me always and go on, carrying on the never-ending legacy I began in your honor.  Be proud of me, Dad, because I'm really proud of you.  I love you, forever and always.

"I want all of you know that I was happy on my journey.  There was never really a dull moment.  By now, you'll have realized the Aeon of Light has killed me upon my summoning it.  I would like to tell you all not to be sad, but grieving is a part of life.  But please go on.  Mama, thanks for letting me use Nirvana.  I'm sorry I broke it when I summoned.  I…I love you all, always, for all eternity."

The sphere clicked off and Chappu lowered his hand, eyes boring into its clear blue depths, ignorant of the tears welled in his eyes.  His fingers curled around the pshere so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

            Yuna was sobbing against Tidus's chest and Lulu and Wakka were both brushing tears away.  Rikku was on her rear end, staring unseeingly ahead.  Zeoron was clenching and unclenching her fists, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill…

*          *            *

            Chappu stood stonily as the crowds of people began to settle down while occasionally, a yell would sound, praising them for saving Spira was more.

            The Zanarkand Dome was filled to its capacity—and more.  Chappu knew it had never been so full.  Not even Tidus could recall it being this full, even in the dream Zanarkand he was from.

            Yuna stepped forward and glanced back before she turned back to the people of Spira—mostly from Zanarkand—and raised her arms up to the sides.

            "People of Spira!"

            Yuna's voice carried around the stadium, enhanced by her own renewed brand of White Magic, including her ability to summon once more.

            "We come before you today as heroes—as you see it.  But we are not what we appear as.  It is not us you should congratulate, but one other instead.  I knew her as my own.  These behind me," Yuna gestured to the party grouped behind her, who all stepped forward a few paces, "knew her as a daughter—"

            Tidus bowed his head, normally bright cerulean blue eyes melancholy.

            "—as a goddaughter—"

            Lulu, Rikku, and Wakka all lowered their eyes, tears glistening.

            "—as a friend—"

            Zeoron lowered her head, a tint of red on her cheeks with salty tears sliding down her face.

            "—and," Yuna took Chappu's hand and brought him next to her, "as someone to love for the rest of your life." Yuna finished, her voice soft.  Chappu's eyes were like rock, hard and cold.

            Yuna turned back to the crowd to end her speech.

            "The person who saved Spira was—is—High Summoner Lady Tida, my daughter."

            Yuna's voice was strong and full of pride as the crowd erupted into cheers.

            "Remember my daughter, Savior of Spira."

*          *            *

            Darkness shrouded Chappu, welcomed him into its gentle embrace.  He sat quietly, staring at nothing as he could see nothing in the night that surrounded his form as he waited, quietly, on the Zanarkand beach.  He was facing the waves, he knew, judging from the sounds of water crashes coming from in front of him.

            Light began to form on the distant horizon and Chappu's eyes instantly focused on it, blue suddenly ablaze with attention.

            A smile began to form on his lips as pink dotted the sky off the surface of the ocean, turning rose-colored slowly.  A sharp rainbow of color erupted and then became pink, red and purple all at once.

            It was beautiful.

            Fiery scarlet began to emerge, setting the horizon aflame.  Orange and crimson, with tinges of pink around the edges glowed softly.  

            And then, abruptly, light enveloped all life within its silky shimmer.  

            Chappu smiled, a single tear escaping his eye as a warm breeze wrapped around his muscled form.  He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting the wind tousle his black locks.

            "I love you, Tida.  You're will with me, always."

            ~The End~

            Well, it's finally finished.  Thanks to all those who reviewed.  I really appreciate it.  I know you're all mad at me for killing Tida and I probably deserve.  But she still lives in the hearts of Chappu, Yuna, Tidus, and all those who cherished her the most.  Check out "When I Met You" if you want to see the character's responses to first meeting Tida.

            Thanks, as always,

                                  Angel of the Faith


End file.
